Kamen Rider XT
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: One boy is the key of peace for the humans and monsters or is he the key to their extinction join Kai Keidou on a quest of finding his true origins and make friend's along the way he is an apprentice to decade he is Kamen Rider XT now "Let's Rock!" Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kamen Rider XT

Real name: Kai Keidou

Personality: Nice,smart,likes joking,caring,Serious when something shocking happens, an Anti-pervert

Apperance:Reddish brown hair, blue eyes,Dragon themed jacket,black jeans,normal colured under shirts

Gender:Male

Powers:Elementel,can turn into a few Kamen riders,World travelling powers,Rider summon,Can change and use other Kamen rider powers,the power of fusion (will be shown soon),his other form

Weapons: XT blader,XT GunBlaster,Xtra Machiner (His motorcycle duhh every Kamen Rider has his/her vehicle)

Allies:Kamen rider Decade,Diend,Kivaala and others...

Rider apperance: Black body suit silver and blue armor Belts colur is black and blue, also has a blue circle with an X inside it and has red straight lines at its sides, Helmet has straight black visor covering his eyes and silver face mask's it also has two antenas at the sides of the helmet, (If you know power rangers it look like power rangers overdrive helmet ok if you dont heh up to you)chessplate colour is blue with black outline while handguards are silver shoulder pads are red knee pads are blue while boots are black

Quotes: *Well time to Rock!* *Do i have to do this again...* *I'm just your average Kamen Rider* *Let's Rock!* *And that's the end of this show!*

Likes: a singer and musician,Candy,sundae,hanging with friends

Dislikes: Unknown execpt sensitive to girls talking seductively acting toooo innocent and u know others

To be or not to be


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi im Le creator this is my second fan fic, right now im busy with things at school i was able to make this one and im taking a break of my first one by break it means break hahaha enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'thought/thinking

**Xtra driver **

**"Henshin"**

**"Inner-moka talking through Rosario"**

_**"Flashback/dream"**_

**(Note this is all the things you need to know through out the series)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and his powers**

**Japan,Tokyo **

"Argh gahh let me go!" said a young reddish brown 14 year old Japanese boy. The boy was being harrased by 3 thugs

"Just give us your money and then you will be ok" said thug #1

"YOU REALLY DONT WANT TO MESS WITH ME!" he shouted at them "Boy has some guts huh (Punches the boys abdomen)" repliead thug number #2

"Uff grr you made me do this!" he said angrily

"Ooh what you gonna do call mommy to help you hahaha" answred thug number #3

Then suddenly the boys body begune to change into something horrfying he had claws,wings,horns and giant fangs and was wearing some sort of armor on his body it consits of red and yellow clours, his face also change into something demonic (something like devil may cry: Dantes devil trigger)

000000000000000000000000000

On the ground the tree thugs were laying on the ground in pools of blood "Huh ha ha" the boy was catching his breath

"i...im sorry i really didnt want to do this" The boy muttred to the lifeless bodies of the thugs "Then do you want to make a change of it" asked an unknown voice at him "Huh who are you and what do you want" the boy asked. Soon a man who was wearing a tuxedo with a red camera that has 2 lenses approched him

"Easy kid im Tsukasa and i know about ur suffuring im hear to help" answred the now named Tsukasa

"What do you mean help?" asked the boy with a confused look on his face

"I know you have been suffering you lost your memories the only thing you know is your name and your umm abllities" Tsukasa answred

"Which means?" the boy again asked "Im here to help you provide you a home and help you to use those powers wisely (Taking a card out of his pocket) so what do say?" he asked while giving the card towards the boy

The boy then took hold of the card the card had face of a helmeted figure while the other side of it had the words X and T from with black and blue colours thus this is the start of his journey...

**2 **_**Years Later**_

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young man who was walking through this scenery.

The young man was 16. This was Kai Keidou. He had Reddishbrown hair and blue was wearing the standard Yokai academy uniform dinclude the tie. Around his neck was a necklace with a The words X and T fused together.

"Watch out!" he heard a voice yell, catching him by surprise. He turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle and he didn't even get the chance for his eyes to widen before he was hit with the bike "Ow…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw Kai lying on his back. "Sorry." He remained silent "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kai smiled with a slight blush on his face as he sat up and couldn't help but to stare at the girl. She was just so beautiful. She had lovely pink hair, which was so unique, and green eyes that seemed to be like emeralds and glow like small green stars. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face 'What is she doing?'

"You smell nice…" she said huskily. She slowly leaned towards him. 'Oh my God but i didnt start dating her now she wants to kiss me' Kai thought with a bit of sweat but then… she bit his neck! He couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth. It also seemed like his moan broke the girl out of her spell because she was about to pull away. When she eventually pulled away she was blushing bright red and Kai too same "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" she then looked in his eyes and gasped. Now it was her turn to blush. "Wow, you're cute." she said bluntly.

"Kai." he finally said with a slight blush "Kai Keidou..."

"Hello, Kai." Moka smiled.

After both got back up to their feet, Kai and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Nervously looking at the beautiful girl beside him, Kai noticed that she was wearing a female school uniform "Moka?" he asked

"Yes?" Moka smiled.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you a new student there too?" Kai nodded

"That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"Sure." Kai smirked however inthe back of his head 'What are you thinking she is a girl a girl but maybe its worth it eh'

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged James's arm. The young man blushed like a tomato at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm "Thank you, Kai! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered Kai. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already." Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"It would be a bit strange if I hated vampires, I mean your species are so awesome but honestly your the first real vampire i ever met in my life." Kai smiled 'Maybe since Fangire's are kind of the same to her' he thought

"Thank you!" Moka said as Kai just smiled before they began to walk towards the Academy

(Later)

Kai had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. It was quiet. No one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the young man, anyway. Entering his classroom, he picked out a desk and sat down quietly. As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. "Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware…" Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer "… This school is a school for monsters!" Kai was not suprise because he was fully aware of this when he sign up for this school "So, like it or not, humans run the world! That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will remain your human appearance at all times! Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously however that was eay for Kai since he didnt have to show hisTRUE FORM at them "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all of the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

"Say that again." Kai growled

"What was that?!" Saizou said as he got up and span around, glaring at

"It's punks like you who are making our exsitence to be exposed oh and i really don't like it when people threaten girls." Kai growled, while clenching his fists he didn't notice but a few of the girls had 'Awwww so sweet' faces on them.

"Don't be silly Saizou!" Ms. Nekonome suddenly giggled, seemingly not noticing the interaction between Kai and Saizou "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived." 'Well execept one...wait lived?' Kai thought

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation "I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Kai apologized "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay." Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, Kai immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W… Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes…" added another.

"That can't be a disguise!" a third gasped. "She's too… too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful "Shut up you perverts!" Kai snapped, getting the classes attention "She is not a piece of meat!" Kai really did not like perverts

"Kai!" Moka suddenly cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making nearly fall out of his chair from the sudden force of the girl jumping into his arms "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" was too busy blushing like a tomato to answer. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Kai while the girls had small frowns on their faces. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

(Later)

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, Kai had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire he was blushing like Red race car going to fast it turned into a blur. "Wow!" she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Yeah but im sure that a friend of my Guardian would say he has seen better." Kai smiled, thinking about his Guardian's friend

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Kai had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W… Whoa."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

"How do you like Yokai Academy so far, Kai" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine, breaking Kai out of any train of thought he had, which included skewering all the people who looked at Moka like that. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold Pepsi.

"Oh? It's been great." he said simply with a smile

"That's good." Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Could be." Kai nodded. Smiling, Kai and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Kai was amazed at how much energy Moka had. Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and Kai were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Kai was all too aware of what they were aimed at. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who Kai could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. Kai quickly held in a laugh. It was like this kid was trying to act like a Bad Boy. Key words 'trying' and 'act' "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babe, why do you hang out with this loser? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

"Because he's my friend!" she said.

"C'mon. You won't regret it you know." he said

"Look, Saizou. If women says no it means no. Rejection hurts but hey, that how life works." Kai said while closing his eyes while moving his eyes and moving his arms

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Saizou countered

"If you attack me I'll kick your ass, you keep harassing Moka I'll kill you and if you try to hurt another person I will have you begging for death." Kai said with a glare so powerful that Saizou unconsciously backed into a wall and Kai wasn't kidding to he could easily Change and Kill him with no sweat however he made a vow to never use those abillities again by abillities it mean's his transfom state "Let's go Moka." Kai said, taking her hand and walking away

(On the roof)

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing Kai!"

"Thanks" Kai nodded "No one messes with my friends."

"But we're both okay thanks to you." Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Kai repliead while rubbing the back of his hair also with a small blush

(Later)

Kai and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms, but Moka still wanted to explore more. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking Kai about himself. "Kai, before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since Kai acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point

"No, I didn't i have been home tutored all my life." he told her 'At least i think i did because i was tutored for two years by his Guardians'

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked Kai. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends."

"Maybe what you say might be true" he wasn't sure because the other riders told him that school was fun when they were teen's

"That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed which made Kai broken hearted since he was human

"Moka, do you really hate humans?" Kai asked with carefully with a slight frown

"What's wrong?" she asked

"What if i told i was a human?." Kai asked back

"Huh what do you mean" she asked

"Its because...i am Human!" And with that he Ran away.

(With Moka)

Moka was running looking for Kai in the forest, while thinking about what Kai said. She'd always hated humans since the way she was treated, but now because of what Kai treatead her like she was reconsidering her opinions and was really said that he ran away because he was the first friend she had since she arrived at this school. She heard rustling behind and spun around, hoping it was who she thought it was "Kai!"

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

Kai running through the forest back towards home 'What are you doing, why are you running away she might be worried about you' 'but she might hate you since your human' 'then try and convince her come on its not like she is the first monster friend we ever met you could also be counted as one' Kai thought when, suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. Kai eyes snapped wide open. "Moka!"

Saizou had assumed his true form, an ogre, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe," said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it." A rock hit his head and he turned annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was that freaky kid again.

"Get away from Moka!" Kai demanded.

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at Kai.

"Kai!" Moka exclaimed.

"You're trying to hurt Moka." said Kai angrily. His eyes took on a different light now "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do to stop me?" sneered Saizou.

"I'll take you down!" shouted Kai

"Really?" Saizou said in an amused voice "Who do you think you are to do that?"

"Im just your average Kamen Rider!" Kai said angrily before he held his right hand to the sky and yelled "Driver-On!"

**Insert card to Henshin**

**Insert card to Henshin**

**Insert card to Henshin**

Then a black and blue mechanical-looking-belt appearead on his waist it was covered in red straight lines at its sides of it , with and X inside a blue colured circle on a rectangle shaped buckle however it had a slot at its right, that a maybe card could fit inside it, Next to the buckle their were two card holders hooked at the side one was very thin which was closer to the buckle and could only fit one or two cards in it, while the other was thick which could fit over 20 cards in it. Kai took out of the card out of no where and placed it into a slot at the buckle

**Lock!** the belt announced

**"Henshin"** Kai yelled before placing his palm at the buckle

**On!, Kamen Rider: XT **the belt once again announced.

Then Four giant holographic Cards appearead above,below ,his left side and his right side all the cards then collided with Kai and replacing him with an armored figure with a Black body suit silver and blue armor he has a helmet which has straight black visor covering his eyes and silver face mask's it also has two antenas at the sides of the helmet the chessplate colour is blue with black outline while handguards are silver and his shoulder pads are red with an XT logo on it his kneepads were blue and his boots are black colured "Kamen Rider XT now... Let's Rock!" The newly transformed Rider said before he charged at Saizou

**(Play Soundtrack song A Little Faster-There for Tommorrow)**

Saizou was surprised by the sudden change and XT tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "Kai!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight.

While Saizou was powerful in his true form, XT wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the ogre's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling. "Had enough Mister ladies man?" XT mocked

"Die! You worm" Saizou said as he got back up before he charged and began to swing wildly. XT just dodged each swing, easily twisting his body slightly. It was clear he wasn't even trying, he even pretended to yawn

"Kai!" Moka cried when she arrived at the area, seeing her friend under assault and XT was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and charged at XT before slashing him across the chest, sending sparks flying. XT cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armour of his.

"Kai? Are you alright?" she asked

"Fine, now get away. It's Dangerous!" he shouted at her

"No i don't want to abandon my friend here!" she answred back

"Moka..." he muttred

"Aw, how sweet." said Saizou mockingly "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

"Like hell you will!" XT growled as he stood up, accidentally grabbing Moka's Rosario and taking it off in the process "Ooops this can't be good..." While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that XT had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson the pupils where now slits. Not just that, she also grew slightly taller and her body adjusted to be perfect for her height as well as the most attractive she could be. XT could only stare at Moka after her transformation and almost got a nose bleed even though no one could see ot under his armor. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but XT could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous! 'Oh my is this her true form' Kai thought

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou. "She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

"Truly impressive." she purred as she looked over XT "I did not expect this we will talk about this later." XT remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The ogre was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, XT stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka stepped beside her armoured friend. "Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue." she smirked "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"I'm going to make you my bitch, Vampire!" Saizou yelled

"We shall see." Moka smirked. Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Talk about extreme strength..." XT said while had wide eyes 'Wow is a Vampire this strong if i ever incounter one execpt Moka would i even live?' he thought

Moka proclaimed "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, whore! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

"I doubt it." Xt said as he pulled out a card out of his deck and insert it into the thin one.

**Final Attack Rider: XT!** the belt yelled as the four X and T symbols apperead above them. Inner-Moka gasped as she felt the powers coming from the symbols.

"Let's end this shall we..." XT said before he jumped into the air. Two energy blades grew at the sides of his legs as he began to fall towards the symbols, Inner-Moka following him by jumping in the air as well she was shock that every Symbol she went through her kick begune getting stronger

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka said fiercely

The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks making him fall to the floor, face first. " And that's the end of this show!" XT said simply as Saizou collapsed

(End song)

Both XT and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard XT. With the immediate crisis dealt with, XT was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Moka was gentle and cute, This Moka was Dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to XT. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but XT didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way

"You're an interesting one, Kai Keidou." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's XT. Kamen Rider XT and yours" hesaid to her.

" Just call me inner-Moka, XT hmm? What is that exactly? I know you're a Human but what is this power? Why is it needed?"

"It is the power to save people." XT answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, XT caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, then the Driver Dissapeared from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"KAI!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "You're okay!"

"It'll take more then that to take down me." Kai said proudly

"Kai what are you, you said your human but how did you do that" Moka asked with a confused look on her face

"Well its a long story..." Kai then begune telling her of The Kamen riders,how he met Tsukasa and how he got his powers but not telling her about his Transformed state

"Wow amazing Kamen riders are awesome, Wait you said Tsukasa was your Guardian not father what happened to your real parents" she asked. Kai frowned at that statement "Oh im sorry to ask i didn't mean to make you feel bad..." she apologized

"Nah the what's past stays in the past and the future is still waiting don't worry" he reasured her "Well come on i'll take you to the infarmary since you might have been hurt" he asked her. She noded while leaving the not sooooo poor un-concious Saizo behind

**Well hope you liked it it took me a lot a my free time to make this. Special thanks to my friends that have given my support, this story was also inspired by a friend of my dad's son till next time ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Crazy Woman fights the Protector

The following day, Kai walked to school again while whistling a tune. As he walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at him and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words. "That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"He beat him up until he had lots of bruses too last I heard. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him." He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy and he was seriously blushing when he heard that. Then again, he never really stayed somewhere very long.

"Kai!" he heard from behind. Turning around, he found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning, Moka." Kai smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the two friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that Kai and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market. Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

(Later)

It was lunch break at the school and Kai just walking around, playing with his necklace. "O…ohh…." a soft feminine voice suddenly moaned from nearby. Kai's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, Kai noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Hey? You alright?" Her face then turned to look at him 'Wow, she's cute!' while hiding a blush, He asked again, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said to him."I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help," he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head 'Hamana hamana hamana help plz anyone' he cried in his mind.

"Oh, you're so kind." she purred. "Thank you. You're Keidou Kai, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh…y… yes…" Kai mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was because he could not take it he might even faint any second.

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice." the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make Kai blush harder then ever. "My name's Kurumu Kurono , I hope we can be friends."

"I… uh… ah…" Kai mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face because she was acting way to innocent for his comfort.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted playfully. Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques. "Charm!" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes. Kai felt something in his head but then dissapered

"Umm...whats with that smile" Kai asked confusely. Kurumu's eyes widened, How could be unaffectedby the spell?

"Kai!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air. Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the area. "Kai, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono." Kai introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "She said she was hurt."

"Oh! That's not good." Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah… no." Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own." Kurumu ran away 'How was he unaffected by my Charm? C… Could he be…'

As she left, Moka turned back to her friend. "Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to Kai like she had been. Kai shock his head

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give James her opinion on Kurumu. "Kai, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"Eh? You mean Kurumu?" Kai replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. 'Already on the first name basis?' She told him "It's just that… she gives me a very bad feeling and…"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. Kai turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red and his nose bleeding 'Dont look dont look' he thought but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

"Shut up you perverts!" Kai shouted at them while still looking away from Kurumu

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the heart of Kai Keidou!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"What?"Kai said confusely

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"Wait she is a Succubus?" Kai muttured 'Better be careful with her...urgh damm my stomach hurts' he thought while placing his hand on his stomach.

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle was you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards Kai who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "Kai!" she cried girlishly.

"Kai, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

"Charm!" whispered Kurumu as she looked into Kai's eyes.

"Umm seriously what is going on with that smile...owww my Stomach hurts." Kai said while his stomach is grumbling. Kurumu had wide eyes before she ran off "What's with her?" Kai asked and Moka just looked on confused

(Later)

Moka was walking towards the dorms when she was blocked by a girl with blue hair "K… Kurono?"

"You know Akashiya I realised something." Kurumu said "Kai smells even better than a human, doesn't he?"

"He… He dose…" Moka said in confusion

"Is that why you keep him around?" Kurumu asked "You see him as your own personal juice box, don't you?"

"Th... That's not true!" Moka gasped

"Stay away from him." Kurumu growled "He deserves better than some Vampire freak who just sees him as food!" Moka turned around and ran away, crying

(With Moka)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Kai as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. **"How** **long** **are** **you** **going** **to** **sit** **there** **and** **cry?"** a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

**"I am your other side."** the voice answered. **"I am using the** **Rosario as a medium to talk to you."**

"Ah… but… but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

**"Because you're being stupid!"** her other side snapped. **"That** **girl** **told** **you** **she** **was a** **succubus. They have the ability** **to control men through a spell** **called Charm. She tried to do it** **right in front of you!"**

"R… really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

**"Im also quite surise he didn't get hypnotized he has a strong will i suppose?"** said Inner-Moka. **"That** **girl** **is** **trying** **to** **use** **her** **Charm** **to** **make** **him** **her** **servant.** **She** **wants** **you** **away** **so** **she** **can** **use** **her** **ultimate** **spell.** **That's** **the** **bad** **news."**

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully

**"If a Succubus kisses a male then** **the man becomes their slave for** **the rest of their lives."** Inner-Moka explained. **"I shudder to think what a** **vindictive girl like her would d**o **with the power not just with the of Kamen Rider XT but possibly the** **entire KAMEN RIDERS on her back."**

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building "Kai!"

(With James)

Kai entered the infirmary to get a medicine for his stomach in case of emergencies because his stomach hurts although it might be nothing but it does hurt a lot and he didn't even get the urge to 'Do his buisenees'. As he looked up to get the medicine from the selves suddenly, the door opened and locked. He raised his eyebrow at this. Walking over to the bed, he saw Kurumu sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy "Ohh, Kai…" Kurumu cooed, getting up again and began to walk towards him "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." he answred while twithching his left eye 'Hamana hamana hamana resist the urge to bleed and faint resist the urge to bleed and faint' he thought

"Oh, I can tell you are sad, having that stupid vampire sucking your blood all the time." Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

Kai was about to retort but suddenly found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. "Kurumu…" Kai began 'Ok she has cross the line this has to end'.

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think you should get off me." he said coldly while glaring at her

Kurumu blinked. 'Did this guy just say…?' she thought "What?"

"I need to go." Kai said "I'm kinda not supose to do these kind of things."he said with the same cold accent 'and who say's i wanted to hmm' he thought

"It's because of that Akashiya girl, isn't it?!"

"Moka? She's just a friend!" he blushed saying her name 'Or Maybe?' he thought

"Your friend? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

'Are you psycic woman?...Wait what' he asked in his mind

"Huh Kiss you hah?" he asked in confusion "I just… urgh please can you just get off me?" Kai noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said…" his words weren't told because Kurumu interupted

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Now Kai was seeing a side of females that his Guardian had warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Kai belive me or you will pay the price.' Kai gulped 'This really can't be good' he thought. It looked like his words were coming true, curse him.

"Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking Kai a little. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH! Crazy girl trying to murder me!" Kai screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he needed jump out immedietly "Ok Kurumu just a few words...'I jumped out a window'" he said before jumping

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

Kai landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, Kai's Rider training permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armour. "Why is this happening!? Why cant it be some girl trying to confess her feelings towards me" shouted Kai with a small blush as he ran for dear life through the woods. Kai growled he was a Kamen Rider, a protecter of the innocent, he couldn't just attack a female unless there was no choice

"I'm coming for you, Kai!" called Kurumu. Kai could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons. There was no choice

"Driver-on!" Kai screamed oit

"GOTCHA!" Kurumu did a nosedive and tackled into Kai, luckily Kai dodged her Suddenly, a black and blue belt with red lines appearead on Kai's hip"What the…?"

**Insert card to henshin**

**Insert card to henshin**

**Insert card to henshin**

the belt called out, Kai took placed a card in front of the buckle with the x logo

**"HENSHIN!"** Kai called, **Quick On **the belt announced before the four cards appearead and fuse together with him and change him to Kamen Rider XT in less then a second

"So, this is your true form?" Kurumu said, looking him over "I must say, you are very dashing in that." She then glared "Too bad I'll have to carve you out of it!" she then charged and sliced at him

"Whoa! And what if this is hmmm" XT manadged to dodge but Kurumu's claw hit through his armour slightly 'Darn it...This reminds me of something what is my Transformed state race if i really am a monster? (Its his form in the chapter 2)' he thought

"My claws can cut through anything!" Kurumu boasted before flying higher "And from up here you can't hit me! You can't win!"

"Let's test that theory out then." XT smirked

**Ready stanby **the Xtra Driver.(yeah its called that) said and Kai pulled out a card from the deck and placed it in the card holder **Start Go! **It announced again

**"Hurricane mode!"** Xtra driver called as a seemingly green light fell from the sky. It was a strange green eagle like creature like statue. XT grabbed it in his left hand and the Eagle seemed to transform. It grew so it was no longer the size of a hand but more like a jetpack, the Eagle seemed to come to life, the Eagle then hooked to his back the head of the eagle was conected to his head, the wings were also connected to his back, the two leg parts of the eagle detatched and combined on his wrists and making an energy blade on his left while the other a sheild

"What did you do?" the Succubus asked in fear

"Starting the real show." XT smirked before he jumped into the air and he slashed her with his energy blade but she manadged to dodge only to get a shield to the face

"That hurt jerk!" Kurumu growled before she slashed with her claws. XT just raised his shield. Kurumu's claws shattered on it "N... No way!"

"Suprise suprise!" XT said proudly under his helmet before he slammed his shield into Kurumu's face and his Knee to the back off her head and his foot into the small of her back. She fell to the floor, twisting in the air, and landing on her wings. Xt landed and pulled out a nother card as his blade and sheild deactivate. He inserted it into the other card holder

**Hurricane eagle burst **the belt announced as he ran towards with his fists at Kurumu and jumped to deliver the below. Kurumu closed her eyes as he headed towards her. She knew she'd die if he hit her

Kurumu was frozen on the spot as XT stood behind her. She dared to look and saw XT standing in a crater. She knew it hadn't been there before but from the depth of the crater she knew if the punched had hit her, she would've been killed. "K… Kai?"

XT flew off his perch and XT's body turned silver before he turned back to normal as the armour shattered into his body. He turned to look at Kurumu and then walked up to her. He apologized, "I'm sorry." while bowing

She blinked. 'He was sorry?' She thought, She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't." he told her "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed he blushed a bit but Kurumu did not notice . "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me, might had became a little overboard though" he said while rubbing his head while smiling nervously looking at the crater

"You missed on purpose!" she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out "Kai, what are you?"

"A Kamen Rider."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. Kai could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me." she said sadly.

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would Kai really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that. He just shock his head making Kurumu's eyes widen.

"I mean i have to keep your pride in check right since your a succubus" he said while making a thumbs up

"Can't you fly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion

"My wings hurt when I hit the tree." she said

"Sorry i think i really did went a little to far." he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into XT his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even." she smiled.

'She does look cute when she's not homicidal wait ehh.' Kai realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride." 'what the why did i say that but she hurt so just today just today' he thought

"OK." Wrapping her arms around Kai's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

(The following day)

"Moka!" Kai called to his friend.

"Kai!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her Rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that Kai was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu? No, she didn't," he said 'Well its the opposite i hurt her...Pretty bad' he thought. Kai wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"I'm so relieved, Kai." she said shyly, blushing.

"Moka." he smiled back with a blush too. Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"Kai!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped Kaifrom behind, rubbing her breasts against his back 'WHAT IN RIDERS NAME' he shouted in his mind

"Ku… Ku… Kurumu!" Kai let out, blushingly. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"Oh cookies!" he yelled with excitement and devoured them like an animal

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring Kai some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

" omnomomanom vvreally, its wasts tttnothing." said Kai with cookies stuffed in his in his mouth. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"Kai, you want to know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined One?" both Moka and Kai echoed, Kai in slight shock

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

Kai put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku… Kurumu …uhh urr"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"M… M… Married?" Kai blushed like blood. He was a boy of course he would be shock he was still young by the way

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with Kai as the rope.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

'Somebody help me!'

*Chu*

"Aghh my blood!" he shouted while Moka is sucking his blood

'Now i wished that i just killed Kurumu already' he thought with anime tears

**Thanks for reading i really appreciate it and did you guess why Kai said those words before jumping out the window well guess oh and by the way Kai will only be able to turn into other riders when he goes to their worlds soo practicly he cant change rider forms yet...so i err guees thats it... Nah Jk im still thinking if i should make Kai have a harem or not if not i want you to recommend me who will be his 'mate of fate' get it so if you want you can tell me so vote Harem or not then ill think about Kai's 'mate of fate' hahahahaha bye leave a review while ya at it**

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you guys and possibly gals this is another Chapter of Kamen Rider XT. I'm happy that you have read it and maybe enjoyed it so this chapter is going to be the incounter with Yukari yeah you heard me now on to the show! By the way chapter 2 will rewrite because i notice some errors in it **

Chapter 2: Which is witch?

After school ended and running away from Kurumu, Kai was looking at something through his window...it was Moka's dorm, Somehow Kai's dorm room was near Moka's dorm room through their window's, Kai was starting to get suspicous that somebody may have done that on purpose.

"Haay school life eh huh, is highschool like this getting a few fight's an all and getting attention of...girls..." he muttred to himself as he lay his back on the chair he was sitting at.

"Oh come on afraid of some girls that just want to be your friend or... MARRY YOU!" said a male voiced floating mechanical thin rectangular case with bird like wings and a beak with it's eyes too.

Kai blushed the colour of Moka's hair that statement "SHUT UP FUSON!" he said at the now named Fuson while throwing a book at him.

Fuson just dodged it "Admit it you have a crush between the two of them, or three counting inner-Moka. Come on tell me who is the lucky girl hmm." Fuson said teasingly

"Like hell i'm gonna tell you pervert!" Kai shouted at him. Kai was now thinking about something. Something that was bugging him ever since he made friends with Moka and Kurumu. "Hey Fuson do you..do...y..you think that...they will um..still be ..friends with me...if they..ever found out...about my past?" Kai asked with a sorrow face

"Hey you said it yourself the past is the past but the future is neigh." Fuson answered him sarcasticly

"Yeah...but im just afraid that they might be scared at me for my dark secret..." he asked back suddenly, his XtraDriver appearead and launched 2 cards out of his deck. "Huh new card's that's...unexpected?" he said. He then took hold of the cards then looked at them, he had a shocked look "No way, Fuson is this what Tsukasa ment?" he asked Fuson still with a shock face

"Ahhh yes this is it..." he said after looking at the cards that Kai were holding...

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(A few months later...)

Kai had gotten to know about Moka better over the past month's as well as inner-Moka he was suprised and happy to know she wanted to kbow him better too as well with a few spars with swords and other equipment, at first she hesitate but Kai manage to convince her. From his point of view her attack's are more powerful with a sword...but he found out the only reason why she wanted to know him better and spar with him, is because she wanted to fight him one day seeing he was powerful enough. He sweat dropped at that exclaimation. If she has ever gone one on one with Kai's 'TRUE FORM' she might be dead in less then three minutes.

Today most of the students were looking at the Bulletin Board to see their mid-term test results. When Kai saw his, he was relieved. He was ranked 10th. When other students saw it, they were whispering, a little too loud I might add. They were saying how ironic it was that Kai was ranked 10.

"Hey I'm ranked in the top 200th!" a guy with pink skin said.

"Lucky you. I'm ranked 222nd. My parents are going to kill me!" said a guy with purple skin.

"I'm really jealous of you two. I'm ranked 245th." said a guy with green skin.

'Idiots. They're supposed to stay in human form. No human has purple, pink or green colored skin.' thought Kai

Just then, the students saw Moka walking to the board. "Wow Moka is sure is amazing!" a male student said.

"Yeah. She's ranked 13th. She's not only hot, but she's smart too!" said another male student

"Being an angel is the best description for her!" another male student said. Said girl stopped walking when she saw Kai gaizing at the Bulletin board.

"Kai!" she said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Most guys were glaring at Tai.

'Do they really think that we're dating? Not that I would mind though...Ok maybe...maybe i could ask her on one...' thought Kai. "Congratulations Moka!" said Kai

"Thank you. Oh, Looks like you where better than me." said Moka.

"Well, I can help you study if you want?" Kai said with a smile

"Really? Thank you!" Moka repliead. He blushed when she thanked him. Some male students were filled the Fire of Jealousy.

"He's got a study date with Moka!" said one.

"You got to be kidding me! How can he be so lucky?" said another.

'Has everybody forgotten that I'm XT?' thought Kai. Apparently, lot's of people saw him change when he was fighting Kurumu. Apparently, Moka didn't hear what those students say.

Unknown to the both of them, there was somebody watching them not to far from them. "Moka…" that somebody said.

The person who had been spying on Moka and Kai was a little girl and was in a witch's costume. "Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. You got number one again." somebody said. That somebody was a class representative. He and his four lackeys walked to her.

"My classmates..." said Yukari

"I see you didn't skip grades for nothing. But don't get cocky!"

"Cocky?" asked Yukari

"For example, your attire looks like cosplay!" said one of his lackeys, who was also over dramatically pointing her outfit.

"No matter how much you try to change it, it's still against the school rules!" said the fat lackey.

"Seriously, as your class representative, your entire existence is a big headache for me. So it's better if you just die!" said the representative, as he was about to slice her with his claw-like hands. But fortunately for Yukari, Moka stood in the way making the representative stop. "You're... Moka Akashiya correct? Humph. Doesn't matter! I'll kill you as well!" said the representative. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then, a gush of wind blew. It was revealed that Kai had activated the XtraDriver and had the his XT GunBlasters front **(A/N It's basicly a Gun a size of a blaster with an XT logo on it's side)** at the back of the representative's head

"You hurt her or the little girl, and I'll shot your head to nothingness. And don't think of showing your true form either." said Kai darkly, as he drew the Final Attack card from the Deck Box.

"Tch. Fine, We'll back off. But if she breaks another school rule then we get to kill her. Deal?"

"No." Kai said "If she breaks another school rule then you punish her like any other student. Detention, suspension, explosion, or whatever the proper punishment should be but not Killing." still with darkly expression

"Whatever." the representative muttered before he and his followers left

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(At the cafeteria)

"Thank you very much for saving me! I'm Yukari Sendou." said Yukari.

"I heard about you! You're younger than us by 4 years, but you're also considered a genius. Your clothes are nice too you know." said Moka.

"It's nothing really! Moka is much more beautiful. Other than that, I... I... I love you!" she said, as she tackled Moka. Kai sweat drop at first, before he slowly turned around, seeing Yukari groping Moka's breast. At the sight he turned back around, blushing mad like a tomato.

"Moka, I see you're busy so, I'll be with Kurumu. Sooooo… bye." said Kai, before he walked to the infirmary.

"W… W… Wait! Kai!" exclaim Moka.

"Please go out with me!"

"O…Ok. A… As friends," said Moka.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Later that day, Yukari was still groping Moka's breasts. Most of the students blush at the sight. "Wow they're even bigger in person! I'm flat as a board. This is a dream come true!" said Yukari.

Just then, Kai came walking to them. "Hey Moka. Do you..." he couldn't finish because Yukari interrupted.

"So you finally came in the end. Kai Keidou. As your Rider name implies, you are ten-times better than humans. Your speed and agility are higher then ten. About 19-times better. Hobbies are reading, jogging, daydreaming or just looking at your cards. You seem to have an interest in that cow Kurumu and my Moka. Only special trait is your belt so that you can transform into XT!" said Yukari.

'Well that's just mean i have other urr... other abillities to...which...could just go into a killing frenzy until that form is satisfied...yeah she has got a good point there' he thought in his mind

"I was just..." again, he gotten interrupted by Yukari.

"My Beloved Moka deserves much better than you! Even you if you are strong. So take this!" She said. She started a saying some gibberish to Kai. After she finished, a storage closet appeared out of nowhere and released cleaning supplies to Kai.

"What the hell! Their moving on their own!" Said Kai as he dodge some of the supplies.

"Of course! I'm a witch after all!" Said Yukari.

'Isn't it against the rules to tell what you are?' thought Moka.

**"She's** **technically** **not a** **monster** **so** **most** **of** **the** **rules** **don't** **affect** **her."** said Inner Moka with the Rosario glowing.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Later in the infirmary, Kurumu was cleaning some of the cuts on Kai's face "So... are you alright?" ask Kurumu.

"Oh, My face is fine, but my pride isn't. Because of that little girl, I can't get close to Moka without getting pummelled by cleaning supplies." said Kai said frowning.

'Yes! Thank you Yukari Sendou!' thought Kurumu. "I've heard rumours about her. Although she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl. Because she got teased by her classmates, she turned out like that." said Kurumu.

"You don't say..." said Kai, when he turn his head around he saw how close Kurumu was to his face so he staggered back until he lean onto the wall blushing harder then ever. Near the window, outside, was Yukari listening to the conversation.

"No matter what, I will not lose to you Kai Keidou, my rival for Moka's love!"

Just then, she heard Kai said "She also called you a cow Kurumu..."

And then the whole school heard "SHE CALLED ME A WHAT NOW!" courtesy of Kurumu.

"I see you're having a fun time with her Kai Keidou. Let's see if I can make you two more than friends." said Yukari, having an evil smile on a face, What she didn't notice was Fuson floting above her 'You go girl I can't wait to see what happens' he thought evily. She put a strand of Kai's hair into a doll made out of straws. She then made the doll punch itself, making Kai punch himself as well.

"Kai!" Said Kurumu

"What the...?! Why did I..." he couldn't finish because he started punching himself again.

Yukari started giggling. "How about you play with that cow's breasts Kai?" said Yukari. She started moving the dolls hands, making it look like it was circling something with its hands.

Unfortunately for Kai, Moka walked into the infirmary in that uncomfortable or comfortable, depending on whom you're looking at, moment. "I-I..C-can...Explain this." said Kai said with a bit of blood from his nose.

"Kai, my beloved, please touch me more!" Said Kurumu but when she heard a cough she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw the pink haired vampire "Ah! Moka!"

"Kurumu. You said you wouldn't use your Charm again. How could you?" said Moka, turning away from them.

"But I didn't! Kai started..." she couldn't continue because Kai was still on top her and she wanted to stand up. "Kai, sweaty, can you get off me please?" she asked

Unfortunately, Kai was looking at the window, growling. "I've had it. Yukari. I suggest you start running!" threatened Kai. A second later, they saw the said girl's hat from the window.

'Busted muhahahah! Wait a sec im not even suppose to see this lol' Fuson thought seeing the scene

XT XT XT XT XT XT X XT XT XT XT

(In an empty classroom)

"Enough with the pranks already! It's driving me nuts!" exclaim Kai. He was scolding Yukari for controlling his body. That and making pranks every single time he came close to Moka. Moka and Kurumu were watching him scolding.

"Uh... Kurumu? Sorry about earlier." said Moka.

"Its alright." said Kurumu

"So... do you know what Kai wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. Earlier today he found out that there was another student in our class that didn't come to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Mizore Shirayuki. He wanted to ask us about her. She didn't came to school during the start of the semester so he wanted to check up on her,"

"I see..." said Moka. Her eye twitch when she heard that. If Mizore was pretty, it means more competition for Kai's affection. Just then Yukari left laughing. Kai had a look of regret on his face. "Kai? What's the matter?" ask Moka.

"She's all alone. That's why she made pranks. And also... that would explain why I saw three girls without their skirts," said Kai, recalling the moment blushing a bit. He walking around the school and saw three girl's skirts fall down on their own. At first he tried to walk slowly away hoping that those girls didn't saw him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. The girls saw him, and started stripping. When he ran, they chased him in their underwear. Kai was pretty sure most of the guys in school thought "Idiot."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Somewhere at the school grounds, Yukari finally stopped running and laughing. Just then, the class representative and his lackeys walked up to her. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the witch?" said the Class Representative

"Class representative!" said Yukari

"You remember the deal between XT and the boss right?" said the fat lackey.

"Yeah! If you break another school rule that means we get to kill you!" said the bald lackey.

"And since you broke another rule, we get to eat!" said CR. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her somewhere, with his lackeys following behind.

Meanwhile, Kai, Moka and Kurumu were trying to find Yukari. "Where could she be?" said Kai.

"I don't know but let's keep looking!" said Moka.

"Although I want to kill her for calling me a cow, we need to find her." Kurumu all but growled

"Right, Yo Fuson you know were she is right!" he started talking aloud to nobody in particular. This made the girls have dumfound looks when suddenly, Fuson apperead in front of the group

"Yeah come on" he said flying hurriedly towards where Yukari went, Kai was behind him runing with the two shock dumbfound girls behind him

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Meanwhile, the CR and his lackeys had transformed into lizard men and threw Yukari at a tree. She tried to fight back with her magic, but the CP broke her wand. And help arrived. "I thought we had a deal!" exclaimed Kai.

"Oh we did. The little girl told what monster she was. Thus, she broke a rule." said the Representative

"Last time I checked, witches weren't monsters or humans. This means most of the rules doesn't apply to her. Am I right?" ask Kai.

"Tch, You bastard. Just who do you think you are?" ask the representative

"Me? I'm just your average Kamen Rider. Hope you remember that. Well let's Rock!." Kai smirked/shouted as he inserted the XT card into the Driver. **Lock!** **"HENSHIN!"** exclaimed Kai, as he activated the device

**On! Kamen Rider: XT!** said the belt. Once again Kai changed into XT and charged, and as he did so he inserted a card into his card holder **ATTACK** **RIDE:** **XT Blader** a blade with a T shaped hilt infuse with another X appeared in XT hand as he slashed, but even though he hit his target another lizard-man slammed him with his tail, sending him back.

"KAI!" Moka yelled in shock

"Beloved!" Kurumi gasped, nobody notice that Fuson was just staring at them holding a laugh

"That hurt." XT said in anger as he stood up on wobbly legs before he charged at the lizard-men once again

"Take this!" the Representative yelled as he wrapped his tail around XT's waist before throwing closer to the girls

"That's it." XT growled he leaped back until he was next to Moka. He then proceeded to pull the Rosario off, awakening Inner Moka.

"What? You needed my help against these pitiful fools?" ask Inner Moka

"Sorta." said XT "I could handle them it there was one to two, but five? There's just too many with the way they fight if I'm by myself."

"Tch. Fine." Inner-Moka snarled

"Want it?" XT asked, presenting the blade to the white haired vampire

"Sure." She said as she took the blade before XT drew a new card from his collection and held it out in front of him. This card had a picture of a Billizard with a XT standing in it **Ready** **stanby!. **Inner-Moka was suprised, she had never seen that card on their sparing time's before and he had even showen her his deck of cards.

"Reptiles are cold-blooded, ice is our best bet, and a good time to test this baby out on a real fight." XT said as he inserted the card into his card holder **Start** **Go!**

**Bllizard mode!** the belt said as the words and a blue light appearead from the sky, it hit the ground and raced towards XT. It appeared to be a blue like mechanical Shark a size of a motorcycle then it shaperated into blue energy parts that surrounded XT and began to reform into new armour.

**(Play Immortals-Fall** **out** **boy)**

The armour was improved with the head of the shark combined at his left shoulder and the tail combined with his left arm making a fin sword the rest cobined with his legs and back torso, the shark fins could be seen on his right and his back.

"You also did that when fighting me but it's a shark instead of an eagle, how many more of those armors do you have?!" Kurumi asked in shock

"This is the power of Billizard mode!" XT yelled as he got in a fighting pose before he charged, light blue energy surrounding his fin blade

_**Flashback**_

_**"Bllizard mode i wonder what it can do" Kai said to Fuson**_

_**"Remmber use it at the right time it will take you time to master it, i suggest not to tell anyone of this because you know this could be a use of advantage" said Fuson seriously**_

_**"I understand ill begin training tommorrow at my personal training world" he said holding onto the cards**_

_**Then looked at the other card with narrowed eyes**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Impressive." Inner-Moka smirked before she charged, slashing, punching and kicking the Lizard-men need her as she fought powerfully

"YAH!" XT yelled as he slashed his Fin blade against the reptilian humanoids, the energy causing their bodies to freeze

"KILL THEM!" the Class Representative yelled as he charged at XT and slashed with his claws only to jut the warrior's bladed arm

"Not today." He growled. He then slammed his fist the Lizard-man's gut before round-house kicking him into another. The Kamen Rider then jumped into the air while his blade glowed even brighter than before he brought it down in an x shaped cross chop which both froze their arms, which they tried to block with, but also shattered them.

XT then kicked them both with an axe kick which sent them into the three that Inner-Moka had just kicked away as the XT Blader faded away. Inner-Moka and XT convened in front the two while the Rider let the Bllizard armour fade away "Ready to end this?" XT asked

"Sure." Inner-Moka said, shrugging

"Great."

**Final** **Attack** **Rider:** **XT!** XT and Inner-Moka both jumped into the air as they got into the same positions they did when they took out Saizou as they raced towards the six lizard-men

"Whoa!" Yukari said in awe as she saw both fighters as if in slow-motion. Inner-Moka's hair flowing in the winds beautifully as she soared towards the lizard-men. XT looking heroic and powerful in the air, his glowing Blade on his foot looking as if it was a mini-sun

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka and XT yelled in unison as their attacks collided with the enemies before they exploded. The two fighters walked away from the beaten, bruised and bleeding bodies of the Representative and his henchmen "And that's the end of this show" XT said as he grabbed something

"Here you go." XT said as he tossed the Rosario at Inner-Moka and automaticly dehenshined, who caught is effortlessly

"You're interesting you know that? I can't wait to fight you one day" said Inner-Moka smirking.

"Yea. Want to see what other 'interesting' things I am capible of?" smirked Kai as he wiggled his eye-brow, who had already powered down. Inner-Moka tried to punch him in the face at the comment, but he just dodge without a single look that he was afraid.

Well, he actually made a look that says "Oh I'm Sooooo scared!" in a sarcastic way, in the background you could see Fuson saying "He never changes with his joke's heheheh".

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(A few days later)

"I heard that Yukari became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds." Said Moka

"That's true. Most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well." said Kurumu

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying and had shocked looks. Yukari was hugging Kai while the man in question was trying to push her away by pushing her head, he wad blushing red.

"Ohayo Kurumu! Moka!" said Yukari.

Kai said hello as well and was mouthing the words "Help me!"

"Yukari. What are you doing?" said Kurumu angrily

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" said Yukari

"Play?" ask Moka confused

"Not only have I fallen deeper in love with Moka. But I've also fallen in love with Kai! Our knight in black and blue armour!" said Yukari

"Yukari. We can't actually love each other." said Kai, his eye twitching at a thought or something.

"That's right! Kai is mine!" said Kurumu. She grabbed one of Kai's arms while Yukari took the other. They started pulling both arms to see who get Kai.

"Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this?" thought Kai. In a far far away land a giant dragon humanoid sneezed fire from his nose.

"You can't have him Yukari. Kai is mine only!" exclaimed Moka, as she tackled Kai before starting to suck on his blood

"MOKA!" Kai yelled in shock when he felt her bite his neck.

Fuson was looking at them inside Kai's bag through the zipper chuckling "He might get a good life here i should tell Tsukasa about this and maybe Rika she might get jealous hahaha" he said muttering to himself

In the Rosario, Inner-Moka sighed at her other personality antics, but there was a light smile on her face "Kamen Rider XT…" she said in deep thought

**Well that's cool he got a new power and what could be that other card he had hmmm *Spoiler alert* The next one is going to be my very on page which did not follow any anime episodes but it might be a bit short so just relax kk there is also a reason why i made Fuson i know you will figure that out dont forget to leave a Review so now introducing the rider corner!**

**RIDER CORNER**

"Hello everyone Inner-Moka here, I'm your host for this corner and if your asking I did not sighn up for this the author did" Inner-Moka announce

"Hey but it was worth it so that you can talk about your swwwwweeettt Kai" Le creator said teasingly. Any that staement he was thrown out of a window with a sword in his chest "ILL HAVE MY REVENGE INNER!" Le creator cursing Moka

"Now where was I ah right (As a T.V showing XT holding his XT blader apperead on the screen) this is Kai's sword XT blader. By my experience using that sword felt like you could cut down anyone in their way. (As it changes to Kai Holding XT GunBlaster) while this is XT GunBlaster a gun sized blaster where not sure what it does but it is strong enough to break through a skull. Now this is something that intrest me (Changes to XT Hurricane mode) XT can use elemental powers by summoning elemental animals that will combine with him. This is Hurricane mode it gives Kai Wind base attack's as well as flying, Fun fact this element was used to fight Kurumu. Each of Kai's element has a finishing blow like **Hurricane eagle burst **(TV shows Kai doing Hurricane eagle burst ). Now this is something very surprising to me **Bllizard** **mode.. **As said i have already saw all the cards that he poses unfortunately he disincluded this one. However this dosen't have a finishing blow because, he needed more training to master this form for every form is hard to witstand it's elemental power. Which mean's he can stay in this form longer if he get's used to it. Now that's it for today see you later." "HEY INNER-MOKA" Le creator shouted at her "What do you want you stu..." Inner-Moka was then speechless. Le creator came with an army of fan boys "tatatata" Le creator smirked


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry for the long update i was busy ploting and prepping for a fair... Which i missed :'( . So everone this is the chapter I was talking about on the last chapter, enjoy**

Chapter 3: The Fighting Rider Singer

Kai had escaped from his friends 'Fight' recently he was relived, seriously he could have died there (Sarcasticly). Something then caught the young Rider's eyes, a group of students were gathred in front of a piece of paper on the notice board. He grinned seeing this 'Well this is intresting' he smirked at his thought 'Now where the hell did I place it I remmber bringing it here' thought Kai.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Yokai Academy field 8:00pm...

"Remmind me what are we doing here again." grumbled Yukari.

Moka than answred

"Don"t you remmber Yukari?"

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey girls!" Kai shouted while waving at them**_

_**"Oh Kai what is it my beloved~" answred Kurumu. As the other girls looked at Kai confusely and glaring at Kurumu, Kai then spoke**_

_**"Hey you know about the activity that is being held tonight?" **_

_**"Ohh you mean that activity, why is that?" ask Yukari **_

_**"Well I was wondering if we could go there tonight." Kai said with a chuckle**_

_**"Oh of course I would loved to go with you alone my Beloved!" Kurumu repliead. She then tried to hug him but then out of nowhere a pail hit her head "Ow- that hurt!" she cried**_

_**"You stupid cow he meant all of us not just you!" Yukari shouted at the blue haired succubi**_

_**"Okayyyyy um see you guys there I gotta go Ja ne." Kai exclaimed before running past them**_

_**"Oh bye Kai." Moka said while smiling at the boy before he ws out of sight **_

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh yeah wonder where Kai is?". The girls where wearing casual clothe's since class was finished and it's past the school hours

"Hello everyone welcome to the Fun night out!" a man wearing a tuxedo with a long bearad announced "With out further ado let's anounce our contestence...". Then three students carrying instruments which was a Bass, Flute and Electric Guitar

"I am the president of Moka's Fanclub Kozo Kasahara!" one of the students shouted. Moka gasped.

"I am the president of Yukari's Fanclub Kobasaki Nagai!" the second shouted. Yukari raised an eyebrow at this.

"I am the president of Kurumu's Fanclub Bosaburo Taira!" Shouted the last. Kurumu had wide eyes

""Anf together we are The Fan Club Coalition!" they shouted in unision.

People began to laugh at their antics however they did something that made them fall on their knees... They sang a song...

"Moka love cute lala!" Kozo sang

"Yukari mmmmmmaaarrryyy meee!" Kobasaki sang

"Kurumu blue hair like water muahaha!" Bosabura sang

"Argggh stop please stop ill give you anything!" shouted a student

"My ears I'm deaf!" shouted another

While the girls action was quite simmilar execept... It was more suffering than ever

"Please the horror ahh my ears! Kai save me!" cried Kurumu clutching her head

"Help help make it stop!" cried Yukari while covering her ears with her palm

"It dosen't even rhyme help us!" cried Moka** "Arrgh if I was unsealed they would be dead! Grr only a miracle can save us from this." **cried Inner-Moka. How she colud hear the song we will never know...

Well Deja vu a hooded figure Knock the three boys out cold and dragged them of the spotlight. Some people were cheering or dumbfound at the hooded man's action. The figure then took out a stool set the microphone and grabbed a guitar and sling it to his shoulder, you could see how clearly he looked now his hooded jacket was blue and dragon themed. He had a black collat shirt under the jacket, blue jeans and finally Black and red sneakers. His guitar colour was quite amazing it was black with blue strip lines.

"Hello everyone this is a special song for a special someone hope she hears this..." said the hooded figure once more

The female audience 'awwwed' while the men groaned. However the three Monster girls were having their own thoughts

"That guys voice is familiar..." muttred Moka

"And his clothes seem quite appealing..." Yukari added

"Why why can't Kai be the one that saved us instead of this poser..." Kurumu grumbled

As the hooded figure was about to start his song the wind blew over his hood reavealing the face of the hooded man, it was none other than Kai himself smiling while struming his guitar

**(Play Ed sheeran A-Team)**

**White lips, pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Light's gone, day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**'Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**'Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**And hoping for a better life**

**This time, we'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**They scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**And we're all under the upper hand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**And we don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**

**Or sell love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

**For angels to die**

**(End song)**

As Kai finished the song everyone went silent at first until there was one clapping hand... Two clapping hands no... Three clapping hands then everyone was clapping and cheering for him. Hell even the males are cheering or giving an applouse... Well not everyone the three students Kai rid of were giving death glances at him

"Kai... Keidou.. THIS MEANS WAR!" they shouted in unison

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

As Kai was heading towards his dorm room he was meet with a man in the normal youkai academy attire except he unbutton his top shirt button and not wearing a tie

"Hey you're Kai Keidou right." the man asked. Kai then got a better look at him he had black hair black eyes and a happy smile on him.

"Uhh yeah?" Kai answered

"Oh I'm Satoshi Hiro nice to meet you, by the way that song was awesome howd ya keep your voice intact like that?" the now named Satoshi answred

"Wel heheheh thanks I had a lot of practice or maybe I'm just gifted" Kai chuckled

"Cool. Hey you want to hang out sometime it be great if we be friends!" Satoshi said with joy

"Sure that would be nice. Well see ya soon." Kai replied with a smile. He was at least happy to get a male friend instead of just girls in this school.

"Seeya K!" repliead Satoshi with a smile.

As Kai walk past him you could see Satoshi holding a silver coin on his left hand. It had an X on one side while the other was a picture of some sort of bird, he was playing it with his figers "Seeya soon XT seeya soon..." Satoshi said grinning and flipping the coin.

The Next day

Kai was at his locker changing his shoe's until a particular shining object was reflected at Kai "Huh wait is that (Takes object) HOLY SHIT WHAT THE!" Kai was shock to find one of his Rider cards in there but it was something he has never seen before... It was the Final attack card for Bllizard mode 'How did this get here Fuson said the card will appear when I have fully mastered Bllizard mode then I will get to use it' Kai thought to himself.

""Kai Keidou we want war on you!"" Three 'Very' familiar yet annoying voice yelled

"Oh It's the Tribble Trio..." Kai muttred to himself

""Why you! Its Fanclub Coalition!"" they shouted to the redhaired again, Kai just sighed "You emmbarssed us in front of our sweet hearts!" Kozo said clenching his fist

"And for that we will never forgive you!" Added Kobasaki

"So Kai Keidou..." Basabura continued

""WE CHALLENGED YOU TO A FIGHT!"" they shouted in unision

"Say what? Who do you mean sweethearts?" Kai asked confused

""You know what we mean!"" they answred angry at his stupid question

Kai then thought back what they said last night "Oh seriously man talk about dessperate issuses..." Kai muttred

"What you afraid to fight us huh." Kozo challenged

"Yeah you chicken!" Kobasaki added

"*Buckok* *buck buck bukock*" mocked Basabura

Kai did not like fighting but when mocked or threaten he flips. "What why you... YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT IT I WIN YOU GUYS RUN AROUND SCHOOL NAKED CONFESSING YOUR GAY AND IF I LOSE YOU GET MOKA, KURUMU AND YUKARI!" Kai shouted with anger

"Ok meet us after school at the forest no one will bother us there got it." Kozo answred while smirking

"HELL YA ILL BE THERE YOU GAY PEOPLE!" Kai mocked back

The three then walked away from Kai smiling with satisfication. It took Kai 10 seconds what he just said 'Huh wait hah why did I say did I'm starting to act so prideful. I was never like this before but that is something on hold right now I just bet my friends on a fight I need to avoid them from knowing and find a way to win or else...' thought Kai bitting his nails with concerned. Near Kai Fuson was hiding near by watching what happened "It seems he was right about the fight *Sigh* just hope Kai can witstand the enrgy of the Final attack..." Fuson muttured

Later...

Kai was at the forest leaning on a tree with his driver in place. 'XT the power that saved my life from killing people...' thought Kai clutching his amulet

"Hey look he came!" shouted Kozo at him

"Oh yeah time to fight! For our beloveds." Added Kobasaki

"Whatever let's get this over with...

"**HENSHIN"**

**On, Kamen Rider:XT**

Kai then was surrounded by Four cards and he changed to Kamen Rider XT. At the same time the other three also changed however...

XT blinked at his opponent's True forms. Kozo was an umbrella...Kobasaki had a long neck...Basabura was a blob...

"Pffftt Hahahahahahahah oh my did not see this coming! Hahahahaha!" XT laughed and rolling on the ground

"Shut up we know we are low class monsters but we will defeat you, charge!" Kozo shouted attacking XT

XT Was not cocky he knew when his opponents attacked him. He side stepex then Karate chopped his opponents unprotected back. Kobasaki then use his neck and grabbed him of guard "Tch." XT cursed. Basabura then jumped at him covering XT with slime. But XT was not giving up he then broke free of their control over him and back flipped In the air "Time for some backup." said XT whilst grabbing his Bllizard mode card **Ready Standby **XT inserted the card in the card case **Start Go!**

XT was now in his Bllizard mode form "Time for some icy cold counter attack." XT said smirking.

XT then charged at them leaving and icy cold mist. Basabura was very unlucky he was the first victim of XT. Basabura was frozen and he could not move a single muscle. XT did not hesitate to attack the others by slashing, kicking our punching them eventually Basabura freed himself and XT was standing above the kneeling trio "That all you got?" XT mocked he was lucky they were low class because he was not attacking all out at them.

"Nooo" Kozo cursed. "Kai you fiend!" added Kobasaki

"Cold so cold" Basabura said

"Time to combine Lets go!" yelled Kozo

In fromt of XT's own eyes the three combined into a large monster "I had to Jinxed it didn't I..." he muttred under his breath

"We will defeat you!" the bigguy yelled at XT

"Curtosy of a friend of mine who likes making names ill think ill call you Thigyg ok." XT smirkingly said. Then inside a train a red oni like creature sneezed. XT charged at 'Thiggy' with his fin blade but it was blocked by the umbrella part of 'Thiggy' and was hit by it again 'Damm this ummbrella is strong if I even use XT blader I'm not sure if it will damage him.' thought XT. He sighed and took out a card from the deck and place it in the case 'I rather let Inner-Moka kill me then losing my friends...' **Final attack Rider: Icy storm! **XT's Fin blade was covered in blue aura and without no one knowing he was sweating non stop in the armor and was almost going to faint, however an unknown force was helping him stand up it was a memory...

(Kai's memory)

_**Three was a baby Kai being carried by a woman. She was currently running from ugly monsterous animal like creature's. "Kai I know we can do this just belive in mommy okey" the woman said to B-Kai. **_(A/N Yeah im calling him that) _**B-Kai tried to touched her face. Then everything paused then the memory cracked.**_

(Real world)

XT still held the Fin blade and with a battle cry he slashed 'Thiggy'. (A/N Could not resist hahahahahahah XD) The monster was now frozen solid and with a single crack they seprated and turned back to normal. Kai looked at the scene while smirking. The Attack made Kai forced out of his armor. Nobody knew but Satoshi was hidding on a tree nearby smirking and still holding the silver coin

The Next day...

Kai was waiting at the school gate smirking evily. He had told the girls something amusing was going to happen at school. "KAI!" shouted a very fammiliar pink haired vampire "Hey Moka." he greeted back. He saw Moka was blushing red and trying to say something, getting the hint Kai pulled down the collar of his shirt "Go ahead..." he said blushingly. Moka nooded then bit his neck.

*Chu*

"You're blood is always delicious I think I'm getting addicted to it..." Moka said while blushing

Kai was also blushing but then two soft excuse me woman appeal were clinging on his left arm "Ahhhhh hi Kurumu c-can you please umm do-do this later, your making me blush..." Kai said with his face all red

"Ohhh come on Kai..*ouch*" Said girl wanted to replie but a frying pan hot her head "WHY YOU YUKARI!" she shouted glaring the witch girl who came out of the blue.

Kai was relived that at least Yukari did help him with Kurumu clinging to him. He sighed then heard the voices of three very familiar students. "Oh girls look at that!" Kai pointed at three students who where running around in there undies (A/N I'm not that evil come on its rated T duh) ""I'm Gay!"" Kozo, Kobasaki, Bosabura yelled in unison running around.

"Ahhh wear some clothes Yukari!" yelled covering her eyes

"Ahhh I can't belive it they would do something stupid like this!" Kurumu covered her eyes and peaking a bit.

"Oahaha!" Moka covered her eyes **"As much as stupid they look its good to see them suffer..." **Inner-Moka smirked in the Rosario

Kai just grinned and his thoughts were suddenly lifted back to what happen yesterday... 'Was that woman in my memory my... Mother...' Kai thought

**(Rider corner)**

"Hello everyone we meet again..." Inner-Moka said folding her arms together and the screen poop showing Kai fighting Thiggy

"Today this is just a sort episode. Final attack Rider hmmm impressive it was better then the original one. Anyhow the Icy Storm is a formed by a force of ice which is in XT's Fin blade. Basically the air combined with the blade their by turning the air into a ice and creates the final attack for Kai." Inner-Moka said

"Well it means that Kai just freezes them and there by stunning the opponents." said Le creator walking towards Inner-Moka

"Wait Le creator thats it. You waste my time so you can just tell the readers this stupid simple thing!" Inner-Moka growled.

"Oh No No No I'm also telling that I just decided that they will be no Harem sorry pervs." Le creator apologized to the readers

"Tch idiot human..." Inner-Moka muttered.

**Hey guys what ya think I know I know I lied about it being short but when I was watching episode 4 of Rosario+Vampire whilst listening music this idea just popped Oh and special thanks to a friend of mine who suggested an OC: Satoshi Hiro for me if your wondering who he really is try finding my friend or threaten me then you will get the spoilers you peeperrs. (A picture of a girl with purple hair dropped) this does not count ok its just a picture nothing else...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le** **creator:** **Your** **creator** **has** **returned** **hey** **guys** **I'm** **back** **with** **anew** **chapter of Kamen rider XT and yes AY is the friend I'm talking about. He does have an account but he has a slight problems in the moment**

**Inner-Moka: This is just stupid talking about a person you have never met...**

**Le creator: Eh, wat are you talking about didn't you know?**

**Inner-Moka: Now what?**

**Le creator: Typical vampire woman oh well enjoy the story now "HENSHIN"**

**Inner-Moka: Wait I demand you to tell me!**

**Le creator: Soon soon now where we ah yes **

Chapter 5: Rider and vampire in water

(A few days later...)

Kai was looking at a very familiar card... It was the card he got with Blizzard mode 'Its no use I know I'm gonna have to use this soon...' Kai thought he then wanted to go to school however he rememberd something that arrived last night 'Oh yeah now that would be cool' he thought smirking

(The following morning)

Moka was heading for school hoping to run into Kai when she heard a noise she'd only heard in the human world. She turned around, squinting her eyes to get a better look. She then gasped when she saw it. What was a motorbike doing in Yokai Academy?

It was black, with three small red headlights in the front arranged in a triangle. It looked like it was modelled after a Harley Davidson bike. On the rear of the bike were was an XT logo. The bike pulled up next to her. She could not recognise the rider as he wore a helmet with a black visor but the smell was uncanny. She knew who it was. "Kai?" she asked carefully, hoping that she was right. The rider lifted off his helmet and she gasped, "Kai!"

It was Kai and he was smiling at her, "Morning, Moka."

Smiling, she returned the greeting "Morning, Kai." She admired the vehicle. "Is this yours?"

"Yes." he nodded. "It's my RiderBike but it was broken up until yesterday. A friend of mine repaired it. It's nicknamed the Xtra Machiner." Moka could see XT insignia on the gas tank "Want a ride?"

Moka smiled cheerfully before hugging her friend around the neck. "I'd love to!" She got behind him and he pulled out an extra helmet for her to strap on to her head. He revved up his engine, allowing it to growl, before he fastened on his own helmet. They then sped along the path towards the school.

Being so close, Moka couldn't resist and bit down on his neck. Kai nearly lost control of his bike in shock as the girl fed off him. He just had to get used to her feeding on her blood. She did say it had a rather unique flavour.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(At school)

"Good morning, brat."

"Good morning, cow."

Both Yukari and Kurumu were waiting for Kai. Ever since the succubus and witch first met, they'd developed a tense relationship including the time he sang that beautiful song. It was usually displayed in the way they traded insults. Kurumu would tease Yukari for being a little girl and Yukari would remark something about Kurumu's breasts. As usual, Kurumu was surrounded by her many admirers who were looking at her with hearts in their eyes. "Waiting for Kai and Moka I suppose." Kurumu guessed.

"Yes, and I think I found something that can help with Kai's quest for finding the perfect song for him to sing." What Yukari meant was that she'd spent all night making a potion for her beloved.

"Well, whatever." snorted Kurumu. She had a made a cake for Kai and was going to share it with him. It was a symbol of her love and she knew Kai loved treat's it was proven when Kai ate her cookies. She then blinked "Huh?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Yukari focused her hearing and could hear something. What was it? It sounded familiar. Students got out of the way as whatever was coming came closer and it was revealed to be a black motorbike. On it was a mysterious rider and riding behind him with her arms around his waist was…

"Moka!" cried Kurumu.

"Moka!" cried Yukari.

"Morning!" Moka waved, smiling brightly.

The bike pulled over in front of Yukari and Kurumu before the rider pulled off his helmet after kicking down the stand. "Morning, Yukari, Kurumu." Kai greeted grining.

Kurumu's eyes went wide. Who knew Kai had a bike too and an amazing looking one at that. Most of the male students murmured about how unfair it was and that Kai was just a show off. "Wow!" Kurumu admired. "Is this your bike?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"It is." answered Kai proud of himself.

"Awesome!" admitted Yukari as she looked it over. She could sense something magical about it. Kurumu only wished that Kai had offered her a ride. Maybe she could ask him later…

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai was in class with Moka and Kurumu and as soon as Miss Nekonome mentioned about clubs, he looked up at the teacher. "Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better." the cat-woman teacher said. Kai with held the urge to groan. Clubs were something he really didn't like. He was the last one anyone wanted to join them. He was lucky that he was tutored by his guardian before. Of course, it seemed Yokai Academy had a very mandatory policy concerning its clubs. There were so many bad memories involved in joining up with clubs. Not even the photgrahpy clubs held good memories to him since he got so nervous taking pictures and he always ALWAYS got it wrong which made Tsukasa very dissapointed of him.

"But, Teach." one student spoke up with a joking smile. "That means you'd get an F with your disguise!"

Miss Nekonome looked down and spotted her tail which was waving lazily. Her ears were also revealed on the top of her head. The cat-woman teacher blinked for a moment as the truth dawned onto her. "RAWR!" she cried as she leaped at the hapless student. Her hands seemed a bit sharper as she slashed at the boy's face.

"AAAHHHHH!" the student cried as he stumbled with his face covered with scratches.

Fuson was in Kai's bag hiding and eaves dropping "Man...don't want to complimet her like that if I ever get a chance

"Now." Miss Nekonome smiled, looking as if she just hadn't mauled one of her own students. "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you."

As the students began to get up and look forward to their future club, Miss Nekonome added something else, "Oh, and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Later)

Classes for the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths around the courtyard to advertise their clubs and draw in new members. Kai looked around with a look of familiarity. He wasn't surprised that monsters had adopted human lifestyles. It was how they managed to survive.

"Kai, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"No, not really." he answered. Moka noticed that her friend had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"Well..." he began and shook his head. No reason to make her depressed over him, "It's nothing, Moka." He took her hand. "Let's go look around, alright?"

Moka blushed as she felt her hand in his and returned the gesture with a smile. "Sure."

They passed by several club booths. The first one had been the Photography Club, which had Kai really felt deja vu. Fortunately, the president of the club was scary and was even asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka. Then there was the acupuncture club which freaked both the Rider and vampire when one of the members instead of a dummy was covered in needles. The Mummy Club was just plain weird. As for the Chemistry Club, they wanted Moka to join with promises to make beautiful love potions together. Both teens escaped quickly.

"I don't think any of these clubs are right for me, Kai." said Moka.

"Same here." he agreed

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Taichi blushed bright red when he saw her.

"Um..." he stuttered.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club." she introduced. She looked Kai over. "You're Kai Keidou, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" he blinked.

"There are a lot of rumours about you." she leaned in closer. "I wonder if they're true."

"Stories can get exaggerated." he said to her, trying to back away. Moka didn't like the way the girl was getting close to Kai so she tried to pull him away and when Moka did that Fusion was grinning .

"Kai, let's go look around some more!" she said.

"Come back anytime, Kai." Tamao smiled sultrily. "The Swimming Club's doors are opened to you anytime." She winked.

"Yea." Kai nodded dumbly.

"Come on." Moka said, dragged him off.

In his mind, he was actually thinking of seeing Moka in the Swimming Club with him, or to be more precise in a bikini. He even envisioned the two of them in the water, kissing, which brought another blush to his face. 'She's a friend. Just a friend.' he mentally tried to convince himself **'Or is she hmm you know you said you would like to date her' **a dark thought in his head doubted. Kai got rid of that thought.

"Moka, didn't you like the Swimming Club?" Kai asked

"No." she shook her head. "I can't swim."

"I could teach you?" he offered.

"No thank you!" she said curtly.

As for Moka, it wasn't like she didn't want to join the club; it was that she couldn't join. Water wasn't exactly pleasant to her because of her race. She hadn't told Kai this but water was a weakness. It sapped her strength and with most of it already gone due to the seal of her Rosario, she'd be even weaker.

Kai, at that moment, remembered the weakness to water that vampires have curtosy of reading. Reading is knowledge KNOWLEDGE. This made him smile. Boy, will the two of them be surprised when he shows them what he managed to get last few night ago and .

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Their hunt for a good club hadn't panned out at all. Many of the clubs were filled with creepy people who kept drooling over Moka; literally in some cases. The rest were filled with gung-ho people who Kai and Moka definitely knew they were in no shape to join up with.

"What should we do, Moka?" asked Kai as the pair sat on a bench, watching the club booths doing their best to reel in new members. "Most of the clubs are filled with strange people that give me a bad feeling."

"Yeah." Moka sighed grimly. "We have to join a club but most of the people are scary."

Both the Rider and vampire sighed grimly. They were going to get in trouble unless they managed to find a club that suited them. Too bad the interesting clubs had people who were obsessed with one or both of them. Among the clubs that tried to bring them in was the Video Game Club that desperately wanted Kai to join since they wanted to know how he 'levelled up' to beat Saizou. The girls of that club were doing their best with their cosplay outfits that resembled the scantily dressed characters in some games which made him blush red.

"Oh? Still having trouble?" a voice asked from the side. Moka and Kai turned to see whom was talking to them and found Tamao smiling at them. Moka stiffened slightly and Kai nodded politely. It was hard to pay attention since she was still in her swimsuit thankfully he didn't blush.

"We're still looking." Moka insisted as she shuffled closer to Kai. "There are plenty of clubs left." Kai was a bit frozen at her action at first but shrugged it of

"I'm sure." Tamao nodded as she walked up to the pair. "You know, the Swimming Club is holding an exhibition show for future members. Maybe you should consider it?"

Moka gripped Kai's hand and tightened her hold on it. She really didn't like the way Tamao was looking at Kai. "We'll come and watch." said Kai, accepting the invitation with twitching eye. "Won't we, Moka?"

"Kai, I…"

"There won't be any harm in us just watching." he reasoned. "We can stand far from the pool too."

Moka really didn't want to go but she couldn't really hold Kai back from joining a club if he wanted to. With a sigh, she relented, "Alright, we'll come and watch."

"See you there." Tamao winked before walking off.

"That was nice of her." said Kai

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai was at the pool looking around until Satoshi bumped in to him "Oh hay K wassup!" holding ou this hand. As he did that he and Kai made a secret handshake of theirs. After a few days of meeting Satoshi Kai begun hanging around with him because its good to make friends...even though their monsters in disquise... "What are you doing here?" Kai asked

"Well lets just say I was seduced" he said rubbing his back

"Heh heh that's cool to know." Kai said smuggling. However they were intrusted when...

"Kai!" Kurumu glomped him as soon as he arrived at the pool. The hapless boy waved his arms around to regain some semblance of balance with the amorous succubus clutching to him.

"Who umm well see ya K..." Satoshi said while trying to escape from the scene

"Kurumu!" he shouted and she let go. He then got a good look at her and his eyes bugged out. "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" she posed with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward. She was wearing a yellow bikini and every movement she did made her breasts jiggle. The boys were staring at her and drooling at the sight. "I picked this one out since we'll be joining the Swimming Club together."

Kai tried to look at Kurumu's face and away from her breasts, "Um… I don't think I'll be joining the Swimming Club." 'Hell yeah I'm not joining I am sensitive to women's skin being shown to me!' Kai thought in his mind

She smirked sultrily. "Oh, you'll change your mind soon." she purred. 'Uh oh...' Kai thought

"Ow!" Kurumu held her head in pain as she glared at the little girl who'd made the bucket hit her head. "You brat!" she hissed to Yukari who was wearing a blue school swimsuit.

"Stay away from Kai, temptress!" proclaimed Yukari. She still had her hat. She approached Kai and hugged his arm, giggling girlishly. "Tai, watch me, OK?"

"Yea." he nodded blushing.

Yukari looked around, wondering where Moka had gone. "Where's Moka?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get a drink." Kai said.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(With Moka)

Moka leaned against a vending machine, sighing dejectedly. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she tell Kai the real reason she couldn't go into the water? That it would weaken her? Was she afraid he'd view her as weak or something or maybe she didn't want him to pity her? She really did want to be in the same club as him but if he ended up joining the Swimming Club…

She heard her Rosario speak, **"You** **fool.** **You** **know** **that** **water** **drains** **our** **power.** **You're** **already** **weak** **with** **the** **Rosario.** **Why** **add** **on** **to** **it?"**

"But I really want to be in the same club as Kai …"

"If he's your friend, he'll understand. He's shared his secrets with you. The honest thing to do is to share yours."

**(Oh** **flirty** I **see** **Inner** **Moka **gets kicked in that thing which never shine in the sunset **iteeee!)**

Could Moka really do that and bare all her secrets to Kai? Could she trust him with the knowledge? Meanwhile in the background Fuson Smirked looking at her.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Back at the pool)

At first it'd been all fun and games. There were some contests being held by the Swimming Club that Yukari and Kurumu participated in. Boys interested in joining the club were in their trunks while some of the other boys just wanted to ogle at all the girls in their sexy bathing suits. Kai stood on the sidelines, waiting for Moka. He wondered what was taking her so long and if he should look for her but his attention was being drawn elsewhere. He then knew what it was when he saw it.

All of a sudden, the Swimming Club showed their true colours when the boys joined them. They were biting on the boys' necks and Kai watched, horrified, as he saw their bodies wither as the girls continued to feed on them. He backed away but then bumped into someone. Turning around he saw that it was Tamao Ichinose. She grinned, "Leaving so soon, Kai?" Something was definitely not right with her.

"What's going on?" he asked as he backed away from the girl who was stalking towards him.

"Oh, you don't know?" she smiled. "It's simple really." She then gave his chest a light push and he realised that he was standing at the edge of he pool. He flailed his arms around before falling with a splash. Tamao dove in after him, assuming her true form. Her ears were replaced by fins and she gained gills on the sides of her neck. Her legs were also replaced by a fish's tail.

'Mermaid! Oh, come on! This is just my luck! It has to be Mermaids if Happy from fairy Tail was here I won't be surprised ' Kai realised. Then a blue flying cat sneezed. He looked around to see the other members of the club were also mermaids. "No way!"

"We mermaids enjoy feeding on the life energy of men." Tamao said as she swam closer to the helpless boy. "Human life energy is the best and you smell just like a human." Kai gulped. "Now, don't be shy…" She grabbed his shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Let him go!" shouted Moka as she appeared. Kai saw her.

'Moka! No!'

"So, Moka Akashiya finally showed up," Tamao grinned. "Rumour says you're a vampire and because of that you can't go into water. It's your weakness." To emphasize, she splashed some water in Moka's direction, causing the pink haired vampire to jump back in fright.

Kurumu and Yukari were trying to rescue Kai too but the mermaids were proving difficult for them. They could only watch the exchange with looks of worry. "Maybe so, but I won't let you harm Kai!" said Moka defiantly. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her Kai.

Seeing how Moka was willing to risk her own safety for his sake made Kai come to a decision. Despite his reluctance in fighting girls, Kai decided now would be an exception. He summoned the XtraDriver around his waist and roared **"HENSHIN!"**

**On.** **KAMEN** **RIDER:** **XT!** the Driver yelled as Kai burst from the water as XT

"W-What?" Tamao stared at XT as he stood in the middle of the pool. All the other mermaids stared at the transformed boy. "What are you?" The energy he was emitting felt similar to a vampire's. Was Kai a vampire?

"Just your average Kamen Rider." Was all he said, smirking under his helmet. Fuson was next to him looking at him Kai nodded

"Kai!" cried out Moka, relieved that he'd transformed. However, her relief was short lived when she felt a pair of hands gripping her ankles before pulling her into the pool. Moka splashed around and screamed as the water caused her pain.

"Moka!" Kai cried out and attempted to help her but he was surrounded by mermaids. They were holding onto him as he watched Moka helplessly being pulled into the water. She was going to drown if this continued.

"NO!" XT yelled as he yanked Fuson. And place his Driver **Fusion driver on **hetooktwocards and place them on slots inside Fusonwhile, at the same time jumping into the water of the pool

**HURRICANE/BLIZZARD MODE. FUSE!**

A white streak glow filled the pool water which caught the attention of Kurumu, Yukari and the mermaid. "What's happening?" Yukari panicked. "Kai!"

A figure then rose up standing on top of the water. It was XT , but there was something different. On his back was what looked like wings and it was none other then Hurricane modes wings however the left arm had a find like blade his shoulder guard had a shark head on it his legs were shark body parts and the fins were on his back and shoulder it was Blizzard modes appearance and his belt change obviously Fuson was the belt buckle he had and hour clock symbol and x and its sides. In his arms was Moka, carried bridal style. The vampire girl looked up to see XT looking down at her with his blback visor. "Moka, I'm here." he said 'Man did he really have to yank me...' thought Fuson.

"Kai" she smiled "My Rosario…"

"I know." he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he withdrew his left arm from under her legs, allowing her to stand against him. He then grasped her Rosario and with a tug it was off.

The entire sky suddenly turned dark as the moon appeared in its crimson glory. The pool below appeared to be red in the light. Moka and XT were both surrounded in the aura and swarms of black bats that had enveloped them. The sheer power made several of the mermaids shiver in fear.

"Moka!" Yukari gasped in delight. Her second idol was going to go all out on these mean fish girls!

The bats vanished inside of the aura while the energy began to vanish. As the aura began to finally dissipate, the image of Inner-Moka and Kamen Rider XT could be seen again.

Inner-Moka was still holding onto XT neck while he was holding her up in one arm. In his left hand he had the Rosario clutched tightly as his right hand supporting Inner-Moka. Her body was dry and devoid of water, keeping it from draining her strength. "Hmmm…" Moka smirked. "Isn't this pleasant? Still, you know I dislike water."

XT nodded silently before actually walking across the water. The mermaids could only watch in shock at the event. No water monster they knew could actually walk on water. Continuing unobstructed, XT came to the edge of the pool and set Inner-Moka lightly on her feet. 'Don't be shock I'm not walking on it I'm floating you idiots no offense' Kai thought with a smirk under his helmet

"Kai!"

"Beloved!"

Both XT and Inner-Moka turned to see Yukari and Kurumu dashing over to them. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but their eyes were trained on XT and his new form.

"We're not done yet!" the head of the Swimming Club shrieked at the four who would stand against her.

"True." Kai spoke coldly as he turned to look at the collected mermaids. "But I will finish it."

"Get him!" Tamao screamed. "Drain him dry!" The mermaids surged forward at the order, hoping to make Kai their next meal.

"I've got a present for you." XT smiled, turning to Inner-Moka "Happy birthday.." He then pulled out a new card. It looked normal but the black was pink and the parts that where blue, was now a bright silver. On the back was a picture of the Rosario, it was all black except for the outline of any edges and gems, which where in red. On the front was a picture of Inner-Moka and Outer-Moka back to back standing on… water?

"What is that?" the white haired Vampire asked, looking at the card

"Something that'll help... at least that's what the perv said." XT said inserting the card

**WEAKNESS** **OVER-RIDE:** **WATER-MOKA!** the XtraDriver called as the words appeared in red, the same picture that was on the back of the card now shown as Moka's 'symbol'. The words and symbol shattered and flew into the Rosario which was surrounded in a red glow. A red beam was then fired from it which hit Inner-Moka. The sight caused all of the Mermaids stopped their attacks to see the Super Vampire be surrounded by a red aura

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked

"An upgrade." XT said simply. When the aura disappeared Inner-Moka was in different cloths. She was in a skin tight black diving costume which, for some reason, didn't cover her hands or have flippers. Instead she was wearing a pair of black high-heeled boots that was part of the costume just, showing that it was a complete one-piece.. Around her wrists where bracelets with decorations like her Rosario on. Her choker was also there, outside the costume but it was now blue

"So you've got a card that makes me change cloths?" Inner-Moka asked sarcastically

"No. Well, it does that but that's so your cloths don't get when and slow you down in the water. This card just gives you an aura, which is in the form of costume itself, to be immune to your weakness to water." XT explained "It also makes it so you can breathe underwater and channel your energy into waves of energy instead of punches and kicks."

"Incredible!" she said with a smirk " However why do you have it?" she asked

"Ill tell you later right now... Lets Rock!" Kai said reading his blades which was the eagle energy sword and the find blade

Then Inner-Moka sprinted towards the water and jumped, slamming the heel of her boot into the fish-girls face. The poor girl's nose crunched under the force, causing a burst of blood to shoot from her nostril, before Inner-Moka did a front flip before changing into a swan-dive and hitting the water, suddenly finding herself able to zoom around through the water like a Mermaid herself.

"Whoa!" Yukari said in shock

"My turn." XT said as he drew a new card and put it into the. Card Slot (The card slot not Fuson driver Kay)

**ATTACK RIDE:** **TORPEDO** **FROST!** the Driver yelled as an aura of ice and wind seemed to surround XT before he jumped into the pool and, like the card suggested, zoomed around like a cold tornado. He easily hit every Mermaid about five or six times in ten seconds and freezing them with his blades.

Kurumu, and Yukari all watched with grins on their faces. Inner-Moka had stopped attacking and turned to look at XT causing a more sinister grin on her face whereas Yukari and Kurumu were about to break out in cheers for their potential love interest.

Suddenly, some of the remaining mermaids decided that the friends would make easier targets. Swimming through the water to the edge of the pool, they lunged out at the duo is a splash.

"Humph!" Inner-Moka snorted. "Cowards! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" the white haired woman jumped from the water, red energy around her leg. Unleashing a demonically-powered kick, Inner-Moka sent all three of the mermaid attackers sailing back into the water and into the wall of the pool. They didn't attempt a second attack either since they drifted back to the surface in unconsciousness.

Yukari used her magic to knock a few of them out with buckets raining from the sky as Kurumu punched them away with her succubus strength. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Tamao roared. "How can you be beating us? We're in our element!"

"I know. Normally." XT answered as the card effects disappeared and doing Doubles pose"But I am the good guy and the good guys always win!" XT said smirking "Now pay for your sins!" He yelled. Meanwhile a certain hard-boiled detective sneezed

"No, you're dead!" the enraged mermaid hissed. She then began swimming at XT at a breakneck speed.

"Looks like the fish doesn't know when she has lost," Inner-Moka smirked. "Let's get that point across."

Nodding, XT brought two cards simultaneously into the FusonDriver and activated it with both cards inside

**FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDER:** **Hurricane Eagle Burst! FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDER:** **Icy Storm! FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDER:** **FUSION! ICY HURRICANE BURST"** the FusonDriver said. Suddenly ice and wind began to surround XT like he was the eye of a storm

"What…what are you?" Tamao cried in horror and shock

"Just your average Kamen Rider!" XT yelled as he jumped into the air and the ice and wind followed, coating his foot instead of the normal energy blade

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka smirked before she followed the white armoured Rider and the two did their normal combo, but the energy blade that normally surrounded XT's foot was now Freezing wind

"YEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!" the mermaid shrieked as the attacks collided directly with her chest. She fell to the pool, along with the rest of the Mermaids before sapphire blue energy suddenly surrounded his right fist which he then slammed into the water, causing a wave of frozen ice to flow all the way through the water. When it hit the Mermaids they all screamed before passing out and frozen.

XT landed in the middle of the pool while Inner-Moka landed near Kurumu and Yukari before the special water costume disappeared and she was once again in the cloths she was wearing before. Seeing his job completed, XT turned and headed back to his friends. He walked upon the water until he reached dry land. He then reverted back to Kai "Kai!" cried out Kurumu as she glomped the boy, nearly causing him to slip back into the pool Fuson sighed and flew out of sight

"Kai!" Yukari cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Umm… Kurumu…" said Kai surprisingly not blushing. "Could you get off me? I need to return something to Moka." Kurumu pouted and reluctantly let go. The young Rider approached Inner-Moka and handed her the Rosario back. She gratefully took it into her hand.

"You are full of surprises, Kai Keidou." the Super Vampire spoke. "I hope to see more of your abilities in future. Kamen Rider XT." And then she attached the Rosario to the chain, sealing her power once more. Regular Moka was about to collapse forward but Kai caught her in his arms.

Kai looked at Moka who smiled back at him. He then decided to ask, "Umm, Moka? If you don't like water how do you take showers?"

Moka giggled. "I don't. I take special herbal baths." She knew he would ask that once he found out about her weakness.

"OK." That made sense... Sort of

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Later)

Needless to say, none of the friends wanted to join the Swimming Club after the little stunt the senior members had pulled. After Kurumu and Yukari got their regular clothes back on, all four friends made tracks. Unfortunately, most of the club booths were full and the ones left were clubs that were either filled with weirdoes or clubs they didn't want to join.

"Hey, Kai?" Moka asked

"Yea Moka?"

"I was just wondering how did your cards not be destroyed in the pool?"

"I curious about wondering that as well!" the Young witch nodded

"Yea, what's with those cards?" The succubus added

"Well it's simple." Kai said as he pulled out a card, the 'Water-Moka' card, and gave it to the Vampire "They are all made of metal."

"Really?" Yukari asked

"Feels like it." Moka said trying to give the card back to Kai, who just shock his head and refused to accept it

"Keep it." was all Kai said "You can use it to; it has similar aspects to the Den-O pass that's what what Fuson said. Swipe it in front of you Rosario and it'll activate. Only difference is it'll only protect you from the water weakness unless I place it into the . Also, it'll become a one-piece swim suit."

"Whoa." Moka said in shock "I can really keep this?"

"Yea." Kai smiled. Moka then hugged him tightly, causing him to blush and his ribs to hurt

"Thank you Tai!" Moka said as she pulled away and put the card into her blazer pocket

"Oh when are you getting married this is so perfect..." a rather familiar voice said

The girls were dumpfound of the the owner of the voice question. When the try to find the owner they spot a Fuson floating near them "Hello I'm Fuson Kai partner and a handsome eagle hmmm" Fuson announced himself. Kai sweat dropped at his partners act.

"Guys this is Fuson I'm sure you met him before Moka and Kurumu"

"Wait your that eagle thing that's helped us find Yukari!" Kurumu hypothesis

"Yup and the one who gave Kai his fusion mode abblity" Fuson said proudly

"Oh do you know the reason how Kai got that card?" Yukari asked

"Well I do know how Kai got bllizard mode. Let me tell you this the XtraDriver has a randomize carder system." Fusion answered

""Randomized carder?"" The girls asked

Kai then was sweating because its something human like what Fuson is telling them. So he interrupted "... Agh what he meant wad my power is growing on random occasions heheheh" Kai them give a look to Fuson that said 'You idiot!'. Moka then remetered that Kai was human and maybe it was one of the features the Kamen Riders had.

"...yeah but I don't actually know why Kai could use a card related to Moka hmmm curious well seeya I'm busy taking pictures of girls in the bath muahahahaha!" Fuson said while running or... floating away in his case from them. The Girls then looked at Kai "Forgot to mention his a pervert..." Kai said sweatdroping

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

At the moment, the group of friends were sitting in the cafeteria. Kurumu sighed, "I guess we don't have any clubs to join now, huh?"

"Afraid so." admitted Kai. Their main problem was still there; none of the good clubs had room for them now.

"What's this?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Miss Nekonome, looking at them. "Why so glum?"

"We don't know what club to join." said Kai.

"Oh, no problem!" said their teacher with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty. How about it?"

Kai perked up. It was a chance for him and Moka to be in the same club. He asked Moka, "What do you say, Moka?"

"It sounds like a good idea." said Moka.

"Hey, let me join too!" said Kurumu.

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added.

Miss Nekonome smiled. Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some new blood after all.

**RIDER** **CORNER**

"Hello its a me Le creator and with this episode of Kamen Rider XT Rider corner!" announced Le creator grinning

"Can we just get this over with I'm still angry at you for making me wearing that... ahh" Inner-Moka said

"Oh fine you know fun (Tv turns on and shows XT in his fuse mode) This form is a combination of two elements which are wind and ice."

Inner-Moka then continued "It is a one of a kind power I might add the power of wind and ice together. I'm curious what else he can do in that form."

"Ohhh you're right, however to use this power Kai needs the help of Fuson to activate what I call the FusonDriver. As the name says it fuses his powers and weaponry. So if you fuse XT blader with XT GunBlaster you get...(Then the camera exploded XD XD XD XD XD)

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"...hey... Is the camera on oh..." Le creator muttered

"As we were saying without Fuson XT can't use his fusion ability." Inner-Moka folding her arms.

"Well there's more to come to Kai's fusion ability in the future so enjoy this teasear" Le creator announced

...

"Excuse me…" Kai spoke up. "Miss Nekonome? Are we the only members here? Do we even have a president?"

"Of course we have a president!"

...

"Hey everyone!" he smiled. "My names Ginei Morioka! It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can all call me Gin though."

...

**Storm Mode!**

...

**Hello guys yes I'm serious Ay is my friend, so do you like the explanation for Fuson's existence. Hell this is awesome Kai has a new power and joined the newspaper club find out what happens next soon ;-) **

**Ciao **


	7. Chapter 7

**Le creator: Dump dump dumddmdmd damaaa. Introducing my co writer AYFXA!**

**AYFXA:Hey guys I'm AYFXA OR Ay in the review and yes Le creator has hired me to become his co writer I also own Satoshi Hiro **

**Inner-Moka: I still don't understand with le creator huh why would he hire you hmmm**

**Le creator: Hey Moka don't worry all will be answered in the rider corner now let's do this "HENSHIN"**

Chapter 6: The wolf versus the lightning Rider

_**"Moka**_ _**…"**_ _**Kai**_ **said** _**as**_ _**he**_ _**gazed**_ _**into**_ _**Moka's**_ _**eyes,**_ _**a blush gracing his cheeks as she too blushed**_

_**"Kai**_ _**…"**_ _**she**_ _**said**_ _**as**_ _**she**_ _**drew**_ _**closer**_ _**to**_ _**him.**_ _**His**_ _**arms**_ _**were**_ _**holding**_ _**her**_ _**around**_ _**the**_ _**waist**_ _**as**_ _**she**_ _**wrapped**_ _**her**_ _**arms**_ _**around**_ _**his**_ _**neck.**_ _**She**_ _**closed**_ _**her**_ **eyes** **and** **puckered** _**up**_ _**her**_ _**lips.**_ _**Kai**_ _**too**_ _**did**_ _**the**_ _**same**_ _**and**_ _**leaned**_ _**in**_ _**close**_ _**to...**_

RING! RING!

Kai was actually dreaming and currently hugging his pillow while kissing it ( XD XD XD XD ). He was in his bedroom, lying in his bed. As soon as his alarm clock rang, he reluctantly got up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He then blushed when he remembered the dream he'd just had. 'Moka is just a friend. She's just a friend!' he chanted mentally.

Kai yawned. He got out of bed, dressed in red silk pyjamas. He then headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

Inside the tub, Kai was thinking back of how much his life had changed since enrolling in Yokai Academy. He'd made new friends who didn't care about his quirks and who he could share his secret of being Human with (Moka). Still, the rumours he could do without. He'd been getting some weird looks from the rest of the students since the rumours would say he had the power to walk on water but also get rid of a monsters weakness.

Today he and the girls would meet the president of the Newspaper Club right after school. He was looking forward to his first day at the club, especially since Moka was there….

"Moka …" Kai smiled wistfully.

"Having a crush, Kai?"

Fuson asked from outside, waiting for his partner to finish

Kai hastily denied, "No, no I'm not! You little perv!" Fuson just grinned evily.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai drove along the road leisurely on the Xtra machiner . Since getting his motorcycle back, Kai had wanted to get the feel back for it. He needed to get his biking legs back.

Moka wasn't around so Kai assumed that she was already at the school. Pulling through the main gates, he was met with the envious sighs of many girls and the annoyed growls of the boys. Kai pulled the Xtra Machiner up to the bike rack where the bicycles were kept and chained his ride up to poles and found something shiny near it. It was one of Kai's rider cards he was a bit shock on what could it be doing here, in the first place. He then placed it in his pocket until..."Morning, Kai!"

Kai looked up and saw the object of his last dream running up to him. Moka looked as vibrant as ever with her pink hair fluttering behind her. Kai gulped as thoughts of having such a girl as his girlfriend ran through his mind. Quickly banishing them, he stood up again ' What am I thinking why does my heart races every time I see her face. "Morning, Moka." Kai smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. A blush started appearing over her face as she stepped closer, almost shyly. "Um…Kai? Could I ask a favour?"

"Um… what favour?" asked Kai.

"I just need…" Moka whispered as she almost came nose to nose with the blushing Kai. "… your delicious blood!"

"Ow!" Kai cried as Moka suddenly grasped him tightly and bit into his neck, making her usual 'Chu' as she did. He tried to remain still so Moka could get her fill. It was still hard though.

"Ahhh!" Moka sighed happily as she let go. "I just love the taste of your blood Kai! If this keeps up I might just get addicted to you!"

"Sure…" Kai mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Blood loss was never fun and he learnt that the hard way. Both Moka and Kai walked towards the academy with their school supplies with them. They were talking about how their first day at the Newspaper Club might go. Neither of them had ever worked on a newspaper before so they were looking forward to the experience and who their fellow members might be. They knew Yukari and Kurumu would join, using it as an excuse to spend time with Kai, which made Kai blush madly.

"Kai!" Kurumu cried out before tackling the boy to the ground, taking him by surprise. He was lying on his back as Kurumu rubbed herself against him, causing him to shiver. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning, Kurumu." he greeted her with a small blush. Moka started to look annoyed. Kurumu then gasped when she was being levitated off Kai 'Ahhh girls can fly oh wait of course she can she's a monster.' Kai thought dumbly. The culprit was Yukari who was waving her wand around.

"Get off him," Yukari warned, dropping Kurumu on her rear before she ran up to help Kai to his feet and hug him around the waist. "Good morning, Kai." She then let go to hug Moka. "Good morning, Moka." Moka smiled, hugging the girl back.

Kurumu messaged her back as she glared at Yukari for ruining her tender moment with Kai. The guitarist helped her up graciously and the succubus forgot her anger altogether. "Let's all get inside before the bell rings." said Kai. The girls agreed and followed him inside. The day went on without any disturbances, except for when Kurumu tried to get too close to Kai and then Yukari would put a stop to it. Still, Kai endured the day since he had Moka with him. Every time he looked at her, the image from his dream played back in his mind and he would look away with a blush. He had no experience with girls since they usually steered clear of him but since coming to Yokai Academy, he'd become the object of affection for three girls who he'd befriended under unusual circumstances.

During lunch he gave them the bento he had made for them. Moka had eaten Kai's cooking before, unlike Kurumu and Yukari. The final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and the start of club activities for the students. Miss Nekonome, being the advisor of the Newspaper Club, led them to the club room where they would meet their fellow members.

However, they soon realized they were the only ones who'd joined and that there was only one remaining member, the president.

"Excuse me…" Kai spoke up. "Miss Nekonome? Are we the only members here? Do we even have a president?"

"Of course we have a president!" Miss Nekonome smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened to announce someone coming inside. "Ah! Here he is now!"

"Oh man!" the last member spoke up. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day." This final member was a young man who looked like he was in the second year. He had shaggy black hair with a red headband holding it back. He was wearing the standard uniform of Yokai Academy but his collar was undone and the tie was missing though. He was wearing a wolf necklace which looked rather cool. He was also holding three bouquets of roses in his hands. "Hey everyone!" he smiled. "My names Ginei Morioka! It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can all call me Gin though." With a grin on his face, he passed out the roses to the three girls in the room, "Wow! Miss Nekonome wasn't kidding! You're all a bunch of cuties!" Moka, Yukari and Kurumu blushed at the compliment and Kai's right eyebrow twitched in agitation as the markings of his transformed state threatened to reveal themselves but they receded before they could fully manifest. "Oh, and you must be Kai Keidou!" Ginei stared Kai up and down. "I've been hearing some interesting rumours about you, something about a suit of armour. Care to comment?"

"Umm…" Kai gulped he almost revealed his secret to Yukari and Kurumu yesterday he didn't want to brake the ice.

"That's Kai's true form, Ginei!" said Moka quickly. Kai was relived to hear that, yet he remember something 'True form eh well if only I can show them my transformed state form without killing them Id be a king hahahahaha wait eh what the hell is wrong with me?' Kai thought

"Please, call me Gin." Gin insisted. He saw how quickly Moka came to Kai's defence. It would appear he had some competition for his goals.

"So, where are the other members?" asked Kurumu.

"Actually, you're all are the only ones that joined up." said Gin.

"I seem to recall the absence of a booth for the Newspaper Club." said Yukari.

"Yeah," nodded Gin. "I was actually sick and since I was the only remaining member left, I couldn't do anything."

"That would explain the lack of members," muttered Kurumu but she was suspecting something more. She felt Gin's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're all here, this club meeting can begin and I have the perfect job for you!" said Gin.

Kai blinked, "Already?"

Gin smirked, "There are reports of a pervert peeping on the girls around school. I want you all to find out his identity." He placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. "I'm giving you this responsibility, Keidou."

"Got it!" Kai smiled with a sadistic grin he really wanted to find this pervert and make him suffer. Miss Nekonome smiled; glad to have the Yokai Newspaper up and running again. She did dearly miss it.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Dutifully, Kai began to look for any kind of lead about the supposed Peeping Tom that was stalking the campus. Gin had given him a few leads with some of the girls who reported seeing the Peeping Tom. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had all followed him as they ran down leads on the one doing it. Gin had said he had administrative things to do so they would have to do it themselves for now.

They questioned girl after girl, but they all got the same thing; an outraged girl who spoke about an oddly-shaped shadow that was peeking in the corner of the window. The moment they tried to catch the Peeping Tom, he seemed to vanish. There was quite a following of girls who wanted a piece of the Peeping Tom which made Kai wanted to find him even more. "Well, that led to a whole lot of nowhere!" Kurumu huffed as she read over the notes they took. "No one saw a thing!"

"Maybe this guy knows magic?" asked Yukari.

"That's a good theory." Moka nodded. "But since we don't know any magic using students besides you, it doesn't go far."

"I don't think so… maybe he's using his true form?" asked Kai. "That's why his shadow is so weird and he can move so fast."

"Great idea, Kai!" Kurumu cheered before she glomped Kai's arm. "You're so smart!"

"Hey!" Yukari cried as she leaped at Kai and began trying to shove Kurumu off her idol. "Leggo you cow!"

Before another all out argument could break out, the participants were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. "Man, Keidou." Gin chuckled. "What I'd give to have your luck with women."

Everyone turned to see that it was indeed the president of their club. He had a stack of fliers underneath his arm "Gin!" Kai gasped. "We're just friends! Really!". Fuson who was hiding in his back pocket said "Really Kai just confess your love, you Baka"

"But, Kai!" Kurumu pouted. "You're my Destined One! We're meant to be!"

"Kurumu!" Moka cried, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, flirt with your girlfriends another time." Gin smiled. "I need them to help put up fliers through the school. Think they're up to it?"

"Of course!" Moka called as she snatched up the stack from Gin. She then grabbed Kurumu by with her free arm and began dashing away. Not before Kurumu had grabbed Yukari so to keep her from being alone with Kai. "We'll be back!"

"Bye!" Kai mumbled with a short wave. He then felt Gin slip his arm over his shoulder.

"Listen Keidou, I think I have a real solid lead on the Peeping Tom." he spoke.

"What? Really! Oh yeah" Kai gasped withvhis usual grin.

"Yeah." Gin nodded. "I've heard he hangs out around back in a part of the building. If we go around back then I think we can secretly get a photo of him. Then we can expose him to the school!"

"Good." Kai smiled. "I don't like Peeping Toms. Or anyone who disrespects women really."

"Well, then you'll feel extra good when we snag this guy!" Gin grinned. "Now come on! We gotta hurry or else we'll miss him!"

"Got it!" Kai nodded.

However unknown to them at a corner Satoshi was sending a glare to Gin 'Kai I hope your going to be alright. Now lets see what's Kuyou's up to...' he thought

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Later)

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Kai looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

"Gin… is this the place?" Kai asked uncertainly.

"From what my sources tell me." Gin nodded. "I think he must be inside. Think you can take a look inside?"

"Um…" Kai mumbled as he looked around for something to stand on. For some reason, he was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"You can get on this barrel over here." Gin announced as he pushed the metal barrel from before over. "It feels pretty solid, but you'd better get onto it. You look lighter so you had better do the lookout. I'll keep it from falling."

"Okay," Kai nodded. Kai stepped onto the barrel in question and stood up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside. What he saw threatened to make him break out in a sudden nosebleed. He saw a bunch of girls who attended Yokai Academy. They were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies. Apparently the girls of Yokai Academy liked to wear frilly underwear too. "AAAHHH!" Kai cried as he fell backwards and onto the dirt. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath. "Gin… that… that was..."

"The girls' changing room? I know." Gin chuckled. Kai looked over and saw that he was holding a camera up to Kai and not holding the barrel like he said he was. "Enjoy the view?"

"Huh? Wha…?" Kai gaped. "Gin? What's going on?!"

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom of course." Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Kai looking into the locker room. "Bet Moka won't be too happy with you when she sees this shot."

"W… What?!" Kai cried. "Gin… how could you?!" unknown to both of them his markings appeared again.

"What was that?!"

"Sounded like a guy!"

"Do you think it's the Peeping Tom?"

"Now that was a dumb move. Those girls are gonna come out here in force." Gin chuckled. "As for why? Simple. I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl. Later Keidou."

With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur. Kai gaped as he vanished and found himself confused as to what to do. Of course, his next course of action was made for him by what he heard next. "It's him!"

"The Peeping Tom!"

"Get him!" Thinking quickly, Kai decided to make a run for it from the angry mob of girls, screaming as to why his fortune was so poor today.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

After Kai managed to escape the mob of angry girls, he was confronted by an angry Moka. "Kai, can you explain these?" she flashed him the photos Gin had taken.

"It wasn't me!" he denied. "I mean, that is me but it wasn't my fault! I was set up!"

"But Gin saw you and took pictures!" she said.

"He framed me!" he tried to reason.

"I can't believe you, Kai." she started to cry. "I hate perverts but I hate liars most of all." She then turned and ran.

"Moka, wait!" he shouted for her. Kai's eyes suddenly took on a murderous gleam in them "Gin…" he growled. Unknown to him his markings were appearing more and his right eye turned crimson red

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"GIN!"

Gin had been chatting up a girl when he heard the shout and was grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and slammed against the wall. Gin was staring at Kai's angry face, fear filling his heart from the rage in the man's eyes; Including his red eye which appeared out of a sudden "Oh, hey, Keidou!" said Gin, gulping a little.

"You son of a bitch!" Kai growled. "You set me up!"

"Oh, did I?" Gin grinned. "It's all over the school. You're the Peeping Tom."

"What?" the Rider narrowed his eyes and then turned to see everyone surrounding the message board. He pushed them all away and then looked to see his picture on the wall. It was next to a poster, pointing to the picture calling Kai the mysterious Peeping Tom. Everyone whispered and muttered. Growling with rage, he turned to find Gin had gone.

"GIN!" Ignoring the looks he was getting, Kai pushed through the crowd. He did not notice but he had fangs now and his driver deck was glowing.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Moka was leaning against the side of the school, sniffling to herself again. It had been the same place where she had gone after it seemed Kai wanted to leave her for Kurumu. Fortunately he didn't. Now though, she felt bad because Kai had apparently been the Peeping Tom. She just couldn't believe that Kai could be like that, even worse he lied about it!

**"Do** **you** **really** **think** **Kai** **would** **sink** **so** **low?"** asked a semi-familiar voice

"Inner-me!" Moka identified, looking at her Rosario

**"Now,** **do** **you** **really** **think** **Kai,** **the** **shy** **Baka** **would** **stoop** **so** **low** **and** **peep** **at** **girls?"** Inner-Moka asked **"I** **mean,** **if** **he** **wanted** **to** **see** **a** **naked** **girl** **so** **bad** **all** **he'd** **have** **to** **do** **is** **ask** **Kurumu."** (XD XD XD XD)

"I don't know what to think anymore." she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures…"

**"Can** **speak** **a** **thousand** **words** **but** **can** **be** **interpreted** **a** **thousand** **times** **more."** finished Inner-Moka. **"Maybe** **the** **pictures** **were** **showing** **you** **what** **the** TRUE **culprit** **wanted** **you** **to** **see."**

"The true culprit?" she repeated. Then she realized her error and gasped. "Oh no!"

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"I see you come to confront me, Keidou." said Gin, smirking. It was night time and Gin was hoping to see Moka up on the roof but instead got Kai. The two boys were illuminated by the full moon which was hanging over the academy.

"You're ruining my reputation and made one of my best friends hate me!" Kai cracked his knuckles still with his markings and fangs but not his red eye. "I want payback!"

"It won't change anything!" grinned Gin.

"It will make me feel better!" Kai returned the grin.

"Kai!" both boys heard and Kai saw Moka approaching. At the sight of her, his anger vanished also his markings and his fangs.

"Moka?" Kai asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I was for doubting you!" said Moka. Gin gawked. Kai blinked in shock, but a swelling of happiness appeared in his chest. Moka believed him!

"But the pictures!" sputtered Gin. Any further argument from the Newspaper Club president was halted when Kurumu and Yukari sprang up from behind Moka.

"There's an explanation for that!" stated Kurumu, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"And we have the proof!" said Yukari, dressed as a traditional Japanese detective.

Kai sweat dropped, wondering where the two girls got those costumes. "Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu cried as she brought out several shots of Kai's 'peeping' that they had gotten for themselves. "We can only see the top half of Kai! Gin's article said that he used a barrel to look! How did he know that?"

"That's a good point." Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T… that's..." Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he used it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Kai had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari sceptically.

"He had to." Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Oh?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there." Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can, Ginei." Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside." Yukari explained

"In other words…" Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have witnesses who say you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The criminal is you!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…" Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them. With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted. "Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "Since I can't use trickery, I'll just make Moka my woman by force!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Kai and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried.

"Good..." Kai said darkly. He then the XtraDriver on his waist.

**Insert card to henshin **

**Insert card to henshin**

**Insert card to henshin**

He then and inserted a card **Lock!** **"HENSHIN!"** called out Kai as he did his pose, changing into XT. He charged at Gin who dodged and then he slashed him across the back. XT stumbled forward with a cry of pain before he turned around to see the smirking Gin.

"Whatever power you possess, Keidou, cannot match a werewolf's speed!" Gin snarled.

"Kai!" Moka called.

Gin moved around swiftly, slashing at XT repeatedly as his claws caused sparks to fly off the Rider's stylish black and blue coloured armour. One last violent slash forced XT to his knees. He groaned in pain as he struggled to stand back up, his yellow visor facing his sempai. "Gin …" XT struggled.

"I'm surprised, Keidou…" said Gin with a smirk "Not many can say they've survived this long against a werewolf. Just let me have Moka and we can stop this."

"No…" XT stood. "You accused me of being a pervert, all because you wanted Moka. I thought we were friends." He reached to his belt and pulled out a card with a wolf's head on the back with lightning on it "I do know you're a good person under all that fur but for now…" He placed the card into the slot "I'm going to have to defeat you."

"And how will you do that?" Gin questioned, licking his teeth.

The XtraDriver was the one to answer, **STORM MODE!**

(Play Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace)

As a sudden storm appeared

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu saw the familiar flash of light before next to XT's place was a yellow wolf, the wolf then jumped on XT and fused with him. When it fused with him there where a few differences. The first was that his arm had wolf like claws, there was also new shoulder-pads that where shaped like golden wolf heads in mid howl, his legs were combined with wolf legs while his head was combined with a wolves head and his back had a bag shaped from the wolves torso. This was XT Storm mode!

_**Flashback**_

_**Kai looked at the card he found when he was parking his bike. It was the storm mode card.**_

_**End of flashback**_

S-XT then stood up and reared his head back, releasing a howl before he dashed towards Gin. He slashed at Gin with his claws and the werewolf barely managed to dodge. As it was, the edge of his jacket had been sliced wide open. Gin shivered slightly at the attack. S-XT speed was now on par with his! Kurumu, Yukari and Moka watched in awe as the two men traded blows at super speed "Did Kai turn into a werewolf?" Yukari wondered out loud.

"It's that form." Kurumu said. "It changed him into something else." Moka prayed for XT's victory. She wanted to apologize to him for thinking he was a pervert but it was in reality Gin's doing. She now felt horrible for doubting her friend, especially when he needed her most of all.

Gin was in trouble now. Whatever boost the full moon gave him was no longer exclusive to just him. Clearly S-XT now had the same advantage and using it. What scared him was that XT was acting more like a beast than a rational person. It was reminding him about stories he was told in his childhood about a time when werewolf's that had gotten into a mindless rage after eating too much human flesh and/ or blood. S-XT kicked Gin in the chest and then used his free hand to send Gin skywards with a palm strike. 'Time to finish this!' he thought as he inserted a card into the slot

**FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDE:** **CLOUDY IMPACT!**

(Try guessing how he got this card k)

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as the storm above struck above S-XT. He then jumped into the air, his CLAWS once again glowing now, with his backpack turned into thrusters. Now with extreme speed he crossed his arms before slashing, creating an X made out of yellow energy. He then got into a jump kick pose, the X hitting his foot an encasing it in its energy and he also had a vision.

_**He was 12 years old he was playing with some toys while a woman was talking with a man in tuxedo about something **_

_**"What are we going to do Barry his almost 13 there going to get him!" the woman told Barry **_

_**"Don't worry Sakura I will never give him up we will find a way. His our son so we must not give in." the man said. **_As the memory cracked Kai was back to reality.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Gin howled just before the foot made contact. Blood gushed out of Gin's chest as he plummeted down towards the roof with a loud crash. XT landed back in his normal form seconds later to see Gin back in his human form and groaning in pain. As a werewolf, he would recover, but the victory was XT's

XT reverted back to Kai with a smile. He approached the defeated werewolf who now lay on his back with a gash on his chest. He was in human form and looked up at Kai. "You're very impressive, Keidou." panted Gin. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I saw no reason to kill you, Gin." stated Kai. "Like I said I see a good person in you. Under all that perverseness that is." 'Besides I hate killing' he thought. He reached down with his and Gin begrudgingly took hold of it, allowing Kai to pull him back to his feet. Gin just stared at Kai. A minute ago he'd been vicious but now…

"Say, Keidou…" said Gin.

"Please, call me Kai." said the Rider

"Alright, Kai." Gin smiled. "What are you?"

Kai smiled as he looked at the girls and then back to Gin "I'm just your average Kamen Rider."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

After all was said and done, Gin had confessed to being the Peeping Tom, clearing Kai's name. This brought relief to the young Rider. Of course, this also caused Kurumu, Moka and Yukari to become jealous at all the girls who came to apology for accusing him of being the Peeping Tom.

Gin had even apologized to Kai for all the trouble he caused but as soon as he shook Kai's hand, photos fell out from his jacket.

Kurumu picked one up and a look of fury crossed her face. Kai looked over her shoulder and gasped. "YOU PERVERTED WOLF!" roared Kurumu. It'd been a picture of her changing.

"AH! FORGIVE ME!" Gin wailed.

It made Kai chuckle a bit but didn't notice Fuson was glaring at him "He almost changed that is a relief because then were all dead however, what made Kai show his markings and fangs he should have just changed already hmmm I need to tell Decade wait I just realized it seems he got the hang of using the elemental final attacks quickly huh impressive. No wonder he told me to add some luck in the randomized carder to give Kai new things and asking Decade for some of the cards which contain his powers" Fuson muttered to himself.

**Rider** **corner**

"Hello everybody its me Le creator and this is my partner AYFXA!" Le creator says as he gestures to his comrade

"Hey everyone. Its good to be here you know. Mann good things are settled with my account anyways (As Inner-Moka brought out giant pictures of Kai in his Storm mode) this is Storm mode" AYFXA gesturing towards Moka

Le creator sweat dropped seeing a giant picture of his Oc instead of being in a tv "Umm oh yeah Storm mode is based on speed, so basicly all of his attacks are quick but not just that he could also use lightning attacks at his disposal." Le creator informed

Inner-Moka then continued while changing the picture of Storm modes Final Attack "The Storm modes Final Attack 'Cloudy impact' grants him to go faster as lightning it self. So with this attack you could say he teleported but he didn't." Inner-Moka continued with a stoic face

"And that's all we have on this episode of Rider corner so enjoy this teaser!" AYFXA continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nobody notice but the Mic was still on "YOU!" shouted the voice of Inner-Moka

"Huh M-moka I didn't know you're still in the studio wh-what are you doing here" the voice of AYFXA said a bit scared

"YOU MADE ME CARRY THOSE PICTURES LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF HOOKER YOU WILL PAY!" as Inner-Moka shouted at him

"Well I best be of then." the voice of Le creator said trying to get out of the seen.

"NO BOTH OF YOU SHALL PAY!" as the sounds of fighting and a little girls scream could be heard

...

"Excuse me." said the girl. She was beautiful with long purple hair but also dressed differently from the rest of the girls. "Are there anymore papers?"

...

"Today we will be having a very special History lesson. We will be learning about…" she then turned on a projector as the lights turned off and on the screen appeared a picture of a monster in Red and yellow armour, its back had black bat wings, it had horns, fangs, red eyes even claws. It also had a black thorn of cloth on his hip"… the Desoules."

...

**Flame mode!**

...

**Wassup readers did you enjoy this episode if you don't know AYFXA helped me with some of the paragraphs so I hope you can accept him also he would start making his Fanfictions soon. However he would be helping me on my fanic for awhile so hang on yeah. So Kai's Transformed state is trying to unleash itself what would happen to Kai and the others after this find out next time on Kamen Rider XT **

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back even though its just few days I just posted but I got to excited and made a new chapter which is the Mizore arc and more of Kai's awesome modes and final attacks. And also Happy birthday to AYFXA on this great Sunday woo now enjoy "HENSHIN"**

Chapter 5: Ice woman meets fire dragon

Kai was in his personal training ground which was his pocket dimension that had some how become his training ground and the training ground looked like a simple green field; save for the wall filled with bo staff's, kendo swords and other varieties of weapons. Moka was also there she liked to spend time with Kai and look at his training. At first Kai thought he didn't want Moka to come in his personal world but he could use some company besides Fuson. Speaking of which Fuson was examining the cards that Kai obtain still confused on how he can control them without collapsing or breaking a sweat but shock when he wanted Kai to try Cloudy impact again; Kai fainted just as he place the card in the slot.

"Hey Kai I think you should take a break now ok" Fuson shouted at his partner

"Oh ok" Kai replied setting down his bo staff. He then walked towards Moka who was sitting on picnic sheet and enjoying some tomato juice

"Man things were a lot fun with my friends around heh we used to always get into fights and Decade punished me by running in the rain carrying a bag load with his pictures and the worst part is that the pictures were supposed to be dry or else I'm dead" Kai said chuckling to himself

"Oh yeah I never asked what were your friends like Kai?" asked Moka innocently

"Sure. Hmmm let me see ah there's Kurai who had the power of the Kamen rider Hunter. He was finding answers of his past eventually he found out that S.H.O.C.K.E.R turned him into a cyborg. Man seriously can't they stop turning people to cyborgs. His powers consist of weapon forging and his also a technopath"

"Tecnopath?" Moka asked confused.

"Oh. It means he can control technology with his mind but he can't control machines with network connections" Kai answered. Moka noded at his answer

"There's also Rika who is Kamen Rider Witch she uses magic to fight" Kai replied smiling a bit

"Wait magic?!" Moka gasped

"Er long story. Moving on there also one rider who rarely makes an appearance his currently fighting some..." Kai didn't finished when he realized something. "Err never mind. I think those two are about it." Kai said while taking out a picture from his pocket and handing it to Moka. She took the picture and looked at it. In the picture was Kai and two people she doesn't recognize. One who was a girl with onyx hair wearing a beautiful red dress was hugging Kai's arm which made Moka jealous a bit. The other one was a boy who had blonde hair and in a green sweater and black sweat pants, he was smiling and making a "Peace" pose. They were all in front of a photo shop and smiling happily.

"That's Rika, Kamen Rider Witch." Kai pointed at the girl with onyx hair "And that's Kurai, Kamen Rider Hunter" pointing at the male boy

"You guys look so happy." Moka said smiling even though she was jealous of the picture of Akina hugging Kai she knew that they were just childhood friends.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Elsewhere...

There was girl sitting against a tree. The girl had long purple hair and while she wore the skirt of the girl's uniform, she wore a white sweater with long dark sleeves. She also wore purple striped stockings on her legs. Her eyes were blue and she held a lollipop in her mouth. In her hands was a book of some sort and she had a smile on her face. She was sitting against the tree without a care for the world.

The book she was reading was actually a scrapbook with newspaper clippings inside, mostly articles written by a specific person. She enjoyed reading them the most, making her cold heart feel warm…but this wasn't enough. At first it was enough but she still wanted more…she wanted more…

"Kai… Keidou…"

The tree she was sitting against slowly became covered in ice as she smiled nearly sinisterly.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

It was a new day at Yokai Academy. It'd been four months since Kai enrolled in this school and he was happy. He had a group of good and trusted friends who would be there for him. There was Moka the beautiful pink haired vampire who could become scary whenever her Rosario was removed, Kurumu the succubus who claimed him as her Destined One, Yukari the witch who wanted to be in a three-way relationship with him and Moka (making him doubt if she was REALLY just twelve years old) Satoshi Hiro a guy who was not that social even Gin who was a perverted werewolf.

The new issue of the Yokai Newspaper had come out and all the members, minus Gin, were distributing said papers to the students. Most of the girls flocked Kai for the newspaper while the guys got them from the girls. What Kai didn't notice was a girl staring at him from behind a tree. She had her eyes trained on him and a smile on her face.

"Whoa, now that was tiring." said Kurumu, wiping the sweat off her brow. "We're nearly sold out."

"That's good." agreed Kai. As tiring as it was, he was enjoying the club's activities.

"Excuse me." said the girl. She was beautiful with long purple hair but also dressed differently from the rest of the girls. "Are there anymore papers?"

Kai blinked and then looked at the one he was holding. "Oh, here you go." He handed it to her and she accepted, taking it. She then leaned in close, smiling.

"You get along so well." she commented, "I don't understand it."

"Huh?" Kai blinked.

"Thank you, Kai." the girl said before walking away.

"Strange girl." Kai blinked.

"Kai, do you know that girl?" Moka asked.

"No." he answered honestly. "At least, I don't think I do."

Kurumu growled. That girl was trying to get close to Kai, she knew it. She already had enough competition with Moka as it is. She really didn't consider Yukari an obstacle. She was just a kid! The bell rang and the Newspaper Club packed up their things before going to class.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(History)

As Miss Nekonome was about to begin the day's lesson, the door slid open and the girl from before walked in, causing Kurumu, Kai and Moka to stare "Sorry I'm late." the girl apologized

"Ah, Mizore!" said Miss Nekonome. "I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which was at the front of the last row that Kai sat in. Miss Nekonome then explained, "Mizore Shirayuki was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now."

"I am." Mizore nodded before looking over her shoulder at Kai. The boy blinked 'Wait this is the Mizore girl awkward...' Kai thought to himself

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Miss Nekonome "Today we will be having a very special History lesson. We will be learning about…" she then turned on a projector as the lights turned off and on the screen appeared a picture of a monster in Red and yellow armour, its back had black bat wings, it had horns, fangs, red eyes even claws. It also had a black thorn of cloth on his hip"… the Desoules." This got the entire classes attention as they looked at the teacher in wonder

"D… Desoules…" Moka whispered, looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye. Said boy had stiffened and his eyes where wide

"Now, The Desoules is something who can truly be called a monster. It is unknown that they side the humans or the monsters, but they are hated by both humans and Yokai alike. They devour an individuals soul and kill them. This was proven when some monsters found corpse of a Yokai and human with soulless eyes and covered in a pool of blood..., " Miss Nekonome explained "That is how they got the name; the Desoules."

'What's wrong with Kai?' Moka wondered as she saw the Rider's fists clenched tighter and tighter

'No no no please don't remind of those people...those...people...' Kai thought trying to hold a tear

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Later)

The classes ended for the day and the students were milling about, talking about what they had just learned. At the moment, Moka, Kurumu, and Kai were meeting up. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to be hosting a party in their club room. Yukari was already collecting party favours and the three remaining members were talking details "So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything." Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Kai." Kurumu purred. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Kai, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him. 'I love cookies but not this...' Kai thought sweating at his neck

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Kai heaved a sigh. He was probably not going to get used to Kurumu's ways of showing her affection. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kai suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he looked for some sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar. "Hello… is someone there?" asked Kai

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki. She poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi." she greeted, blushing slightly

"Ah, Mizore!" Kai smiled. "How are you?"

"I am well." Mizore nodded as she walked closer to Kai. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that she had retrieved from Kai. "I read your article. As always, it was very good."

"Oh, thank you!" Kai smiled. He had been worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Yokai Academy. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "You always read my articles?"

"Yes." Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"When I was away, I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of the School Newspaper." Mizore explained as Kai opened the book. "I found your articles interesting so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, thank you." Kai blushed like a tomato. "I am happy to know you like them that much." 'Whoh this good wait why is there a heart?' Kai thought

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Kai was surprised to see that the odd young woman had been writing comments next to the articles. There were so many of them Kai had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

Fuson who was hiding in Kai's blazer pocket sighed "Mann Kai you sure do know how to attract women" he muttered to himself

"I made some comments of my own too." Mizore added. She began to smile gently as she drew a circle on the floor with her right foot. "You always write your articles from an outsider's point of view. I can really relate to that." To Kai's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. Kai blushed at the contact 'Ugh ay ai am la' Kai thought nervously . Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which Kai reasoned was why she was wearing a sweater instead of the standard uniform. "I can't help but feel that our personalities are the same." Mizore sighed contentedly. "You must be pretty lonely too. I know how that feels."

Kai frowned a little at the declaration. He was lonely before. He was just 13 when he found out he had amnesia so he didn't know who his parents were, who his friends was what made him more sad that he wasn't sure he was human at all before. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Satoshi and even Gin were all good friends, but it still felt lonely a little when he couldn't hang out with them. He was also the only one of his kind in the entire academy. He tried not to think about it, instead he focused on the good things he had since coming to the hidden school. He had more wonderful friends now and he was having lots of fun. Still…

"I do feel lonely sometimes." Kai admitted. "I don't feel it as often, but I remember how it feels."

'Which is true...' Fuson thought in his mind frowning a little

"Then we do understand each other." Mizore smiled. "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"I don't know…" Kai gulped. He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I suppose…we could hang out for little while."

"Yay!" Mizore smiled. She began tugging Kai's arm so he could follow her. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"See that?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 5 times." Kai applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try!" she said. Gripping the pebble, Kai looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He sighed. He wasn't good at it, it seemed. He felt Mizore standing behind him, holding his wrists. "It's all in the wrist, Kai." Mizore said as she pressed against him. He started to shiver a bit but then he remembered something.

"Umm, Mizore, I'm sorry but I really need to go." She let go of his wrists and then he turned to see her frowning. "Mizore?"

"You want to see that girl, don't you?" questioned Mizore.

"That girl?" Kai blinked. "You mean Moka?"

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

Without them knowing Kais's deck case glowed again.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(With Moka)

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Kai. "He's late." she mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friends. "Kai?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Mizore?"

"Moka Akashiya." said Mizore as she stalked towards Moka. "You are an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop.

"Mizore, what's going on?"

"I think it's better for Kai and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold hands from her neck. "… Disappeared."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(With Kai and Mizore)

"What do you mean?" questioned Kai as he backed away from Mizore. "What have you done to Moka?!"

"Nothing… yet." said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

"She's my friend!" Kai insisted.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but you can't leave." said Mizore as her hands turned into ice claws. The lake also froze over. Kai's eyes widened as he backed away from her while she stalked towards him, her hair taking on the appearance of ice as well. "As you can see, this is my true form, I am a Yuki-Onna and I want you to be mine."

'Ok this is so deja vu someone trying to take Kai not just that but this is sexual harassment Oahaha' Fuson thought to himself grinning

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(With Moka)

Moka had smashed a stapler against Mizore's head and gasped when she saw the part she'd hit break apart. "Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore." Mizore apologized soullessly. "The real Mizore is out there with Kai. Now, Moka Akashiya, die quietly and just disappear already…"

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

(Mizore and Kai)

Kai shivered as the ice was slowly starting to encase his body as Mizore watched him with a lifeless smile. She wanted him for herself and was not going to let him go anywhere. Also, from her words, he was going to hurt Moka and anyone else who got in her way. The ice was already covering the right side of his body, spreading over his chest. His legs were also covered in ice but his left arm and head were free. He shivered as Mizore came close and stroked his face. "Don't fight it, Kai." she said tenderly. "It won't hurt for long."

Kai stuttered, "H… H… H…" Mizore tilted her head to the side. Was he calling help? Kai finally shouted after taking in a deep breath of air, **"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER:** **XT** Four cards appeared and merged with Kai. Apparently she didn't notice that Kai wore his belt the whole time and it was in standby mode until he shouted Henshin

"No!" Mizore said. "You can't leave." She started to freeze him over again. No matter what she wasn't going to let him go!"Fate brought us together. Only we can warm each others' cold hearts."

'M… Must not… lose…' Kai thought as he slipped a card into the card slot

**BLIZZARD MODE **Suddenly, the blue energy surrounded Kai and then the ice shattered off him. Mizore was stunned by the display of power and wondered what would happen next.

When the mist cleared, she could see Kai standing tall and strong and when she managed to focus, she gasped at his new appearance. He was yet again in XT Blizzard mode.

"Kai!" Mizore heard and looked up to see Moka being carried by a flying Kurumu. Kurumu landed on the ice and nearly slipped. She let go of Moka who ran towards B-XT.

"Moka?" questioned B-XT.

"You should be thanking me, darling." boasted Kurumu. "I managed to save Moka just in time." 'Of course I had to sacrifice my cake.' she thought

"Moka…Akashiya…" Mizore spoke sinisterly. "Do not hinder me!" A sudden blizzard began and blew about, causing the girls to scream. B-XT wrapped one arm around Moka's waist protectively, causing Kurumu to frown in jealousy. Mizore then summoned forth a dozen ice clones, all armed with sharp ice claws. They all stalked towards B-XT and Moka.

B-XT stiffened and removed his hold on Moka's waist before gripping a new card and inserting it into the slot **FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDER:** **Icy** **Storm!** his hands where then surrounded by icy and blue energy as he widened his stance and got into a fighting stance. 'Like they say fight snow with blizzard... Ok that made no sense' he thought

Moka backed away as she watched her friend powering up an attack like he did before. The ice clones suddenly froze like statues, immobilized by the wave much to Mizore's surprise. "Moka, Kurumu, DUCK!" They did as told before he started his attack. He swung his Fin blade forwards as he did a right-cross and fired a shockwave of ice that destroyed all the ice clones. B-XT gave a silent apology before firing a small, energy punch in front of Mizore. The icy surface in front of her exploded and she was sent flying by the force. She screamed as she sailed through the air. B-XT sighed as he and Moka walked from the ice, with Kurumu. Kai reverted back to human form. Kai sneezed, earning a concerned look from Moka.

"Kai, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine." Kai wiped his nose. "Just feeling a little chilly."

"Oh, then let Kurumu warm you up, baby!" said Kurumu as she grabbed his head and pressed his face against her chest. "If you catch my drift."

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted. "Get off him! He can't breathe!" She was right. Kai was suffocating and blushing at the same time. Fuson was silent the whole time thinking of something

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

With Mizore, she shook with rage and pain at being rejected. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, growling, "K… a… i…"

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

The next day, Mizore was absent at school. Kurumu and Moka were relieved to see her gone but not Kai. He was worried about her. He'd sent her flying with the 'Blizzard Punch' and he wondered if she was alright. It was partly his fault (he believed) that she wasn't coming to school anymore. "Where dose Mizore lives?" Miss Nekonome asked curiously. It was after school and Kai was visiting the staff room where most of the teachers got their paperwork done. It had been pretty easy to find where Miss Nekonome's desk was. She was the only one who had cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Yes." Kai nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Miss Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind. Miss Nekonome and Kai looked up to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair. He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. There was also something in his eyes that Kai didn't like. "She's dangerous, you know." the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Mr Kotsubo?" Miss Nekonome blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble." Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" asked Kai.

"That's the cover story." Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

"What?!" Kai blinked. That didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. She didn't attack for any reason. "But… are you sure? Could it have been a mistake?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure!" Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too." Kai observed that he didn't look too badly hurt for someone trying to play off being injured by Mizore. He also seemed to be enjoying telling the story about how Mizore had attacked him. He was also leaving out a lot of detail from his story. Like where he was attacked and what he was doing there in the first place. "She's escalating too." Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They had been frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we didn't find 'em."

"Huh?" Kai gaped. "But…there must be a mistake!"

"No mistake, kid." Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. There's talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"But…but, how are we sure it's her?" asked Kai growling a little.

"The ice." Kotsubo answered as if it was obvious "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice!" Kai tried to argue. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Mizore can't be the only one who uses ice!" 'Including me I guess' he thought

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Miss Nekonome gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" asked Kotsubo with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well… it could be a coincidence?" Kai attempted to retort. "Weird things happen here all the time."

"You know…." another teacher, Ririko Kagome, spoke up. She had been overhearing the conversation. "He has a point. Plenty of odd things happen out here with so many different monsters grouped together."

Kotsubo started to become agitated, "Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!"

"She won't talk to you!" Kai answered. "Maybe she's afraid to for some reason. I might be able to get her side of the story."

"Oooh! You're right!" Miss Nekonome smiled brightly. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to the young Rider. "Here you go! I wish you success."

"Thank you." Kai smiled. He eyed Kotsubo for a second before he headed for the exit of the room. He was starting to feel that something was up and if he didn't do something soon, Mizore was going to get seriously hurt. So he decided to let Fuson keep an eye on Kotsubo.

As he was leaving though, Kotsubo was staring at his back with a frown. "He's going to be trouble!" he frowned.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai didn't tell Moka or the other girls where he was going. He was going to apologize to Mizore for yesterday. Kai stood at Mizore's door, staring at it. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' a part of him asked

'She was just trying to be friends.' Kai defended. 'Even if the way she was trying to do it came off as the wrong way.'

'She tried to freeze you and kill Moka.'

'Yes, but I also saw something in her eyes. She's lonely, very lonely. I don't think she has any friends here and come on we know a lot how that feels.' Kai said. If he hadn't met Moka, he would've ended up the same way. He knocked on the door. "Mizore?" He reached for the knob but recoiled. "It's cold."

'She's a Yuki-Onna.' He thought to himself. 'Of course it's going to be cold.' He watched as Kai turned the knob and the door opened. "It's unlocked." Kai observed. He pushed the door open and an arctic breeze greeted him. The entire place was covered in ice. "Mizore?" He went inside and wished he'd brought a winter coat along. "Are you here?" she wasn't here. He has to find her!

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large blood red ocean. It would appear that she was alone once again. Kai didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubts anybody would want to see her ever again. She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Kai. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong. "Well. Well. Well." she heard a voice. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki?"

Mizore spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo. "Mr… Kotsubo?" Mizore backed away from the grinning teacher.

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you." he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously, "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me!" she defended. "I didn't like it!"

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." he said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He finished, "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that!" he licked his lips. "Just let me do whatever I want and I'll put in a good word for you. How's that?" Mizore's eyes were filled with fury and with a sudden burst of strength she threw the man off him and over the cliff. He screamed as he fell and Mizore suddenly felt horrified. She'd just killed a teacher, she realized. She looked over the cliff to see if he was alright, which she doubt, but she still did it

"MR KOTSUBO!" She couldn't see anyone and she started to cry. Standing up, she turned away from the cliff when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. She screamed as she was being pulled off the cliff but she grabbed onto the edge and looked down over her shoulder to see Kotsubo had assumed his true form, a kraken. He had an octopus on his back along with several tentacles.

"I was going to give you a chance, you know?" Kotsubo sneered, "But now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." He added, "Oh, but before that I want to tell you that Keidou was out looking for you. I guess someone does care about you, but it's too late."

'Kai …cares?' Mizore wondered and then she began to cry. 'Kai …I'm sorry…' Maybe it would be better if she just…

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her hands and she looked up to see who it was. "MIZORE!" shouted Kai as he grabbed her hands. She was shocked.

"Kai?" she questioned.

The kraken teacher, however, was not pleased.

"Don't interfere!" He lashed out with one of his tentacles which wrapped around Kai's neck. Kai tightened his grip on Mizore's hands as his markings and fangs appeared with his belt in standby mode appeared.

He smiled evil before he yelled **"HENSHIN!"** as the familiar cards merged with him and now XT took Kai's place, much to Mizore's surprise. Kai grabbed the tentacle with one of his hands and then pulled, tossing the kraken over him. He then pulled Mizore up the rest of the way. The two stood at the edge of the cliff as XT turned to look at the teacher.

Kotsubo growled and then struck at XT with his tentacles but XT rolled out of the way of the strikes, taking Kotsubo's attention away from Mizore. Mizore watched as XT protected her while he had no reason to do so. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Kai!" Mizore heard and she turned to see Moka headed for them.

XT shouted, "Moka, get Mizore out of here!" Moka nodded and went over to the Yuki-Onna.

"Mizore, come with me." Moka said. "Please." Dumbfounded, Mizore took Moka's hand and was led away from the fight. XT quickly put a new card into the the card slot; it looked like the card he used earlier but instead of a blizzard it was a XT holding flames with the symbol on the back being a burning XT logo

**FLAME MODE!** As a giant Red dragon appeared behind him (imagine dragredder instead it has wings and blue eyes with the silver colours turning black) It then merged with XT which made the others gasped in shock.

When XT merged with the dragon he had dragon claws on his hands an feet the dragon head combined with his torso. He also had dragon wings with a tail connected with it. His shoulders were decorated with dragon scales while his left arm turned into a head of a dragon and a blade coming out of if; this was XT Flame mode.

"What are you?" Kotsubo demanded as F-XT slowly approached him.

F-XT popped his neck from side to side before answering "Just your average Kamen Rider." then did Double's pose "Now pay for your sins!"

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Meanwhile a man in a faedora sneezed "WHO EVER YOU ARE STOP USING MY CATCHPHRASE!" he shouted.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

With a roar, Kotsubo attacked with his tentacles. They wrapped around F-XT neck, arms and legs and then he pulled. Unfortunately for him, F-XT didn't budge. The kraken's face turned to that of shock as F-XT rammed the head of his fist into his stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Kotsubo held his stomach, grunting. "You'll never get away with this!" Kotsubo shouted.

"I doubt that." said F-XT evenly. "You tried to kill Mizore..." he growled with his fangs growing wide in his helmet

"Heh, the tramp deserved it!" Kotsubo snorted, not denying a word. "Heck, she once said she liked me but when things got hot and heavy she bailed. She even froze me in ice."

"You attempted to take advantage of her feelings."

"Well, who cares?" Kotsubo said confidently. "Nobody is going to believe a student over a teacher!"

"Oh really?" the Rider questioned. "Gin."

Out from a bush, Gin grinned, holding a camera and a tape recorder. "Here, Kai!"

"You got everything?"

"Sure did, the confession and everything."

Kotsubo's eyes widened in horror and he lunged for Gin, "GIVE THAT TO ME!" However, he didn't get far as F-XT grabbed him by his tentacles. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so Mr Kotsubo." F-XT said, obviously smirking darkly. With a powerful swing he tossed Kotsubo into the air. The kraken screamed as he went skyward. XT gripped a new card and activated it

'Wait another final attack card already but I didn't notice the randomizer carder glow. This is strange really strange' Fuson gasped hiding in the sky

**FINAL** **ATTACK** **RIDER:** **BURNING** **EMPEROR!** the device yelled as jumped into the air with both of his legs glowing and tail pointing downwards. His tail and legs burnt with flame, with that he hit the kraken and sent him flying in the air. Meanwhile he got another vision

_**He was playing around a field with a short redhaired colour girl, from their height it looked like they were 13 which was the year he lost his memories **_

_**"Hey Bevonoc what do you think of having a beautiful fountain filled with cookies" She said to him smiling**_

_**"Cookies wahooo I love cookies Arisa!" Kai said smiling **_

_**"Please that's not my real name but if its you I'm fine with it..." she said blushing and making circles on the ground with her left feet**_

_**"Whoh I love you Arisa!" Kai said grinning and hugging her**_

_**"I will forever love you... My king..." she muttered hugging him back **_

When the vision ended F-XT landed and turned to look towards Moka and Mizore. He approached them, his armour faded as his fangs and markings. Kai then looked at Mizore who averted her eyes. "Why did you come to my rescue?" she asked.

"Because we're friends." said Kai.

"Friends?" she looked at him, confused. His eyes showed no deception. He was sincere. Suddenly, she burst into tears and hugged him. Moka and Gin watched the heart-warming scene with smiles.

'Arisa does she know what happen to me that cause my amnesia, i wonder who she is in my past...' he thought frowning in his head

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

The next day, Mizore's name was cleared and Kotsubo's name was mud. It was all in the school paper. In the Newspaper Club's room, Miss Nekonome congratulated them, "Good job, everyone."

Kai sat in his seat, smiling in satisfaction, "I'm glad we were able to help Mizore."

"That was awfully nice of you, doing what you did." said Moka. She'd never met anyone so kind, human or monster.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurumu. "I could've helped."

"Me too!" added Yukari.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone and…" He shivered. "It's cold." He then realized something and turned in his seat to see Mizore at the door. "Mizore?" Kurumu and Yukari backed away from the Yuki-Onna who entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle. Standing up, Kai went to greet her, "Mizore, what are you doing here?"

"Kai, you can call me Mizo please?" she said.

"Alright, Mizo." he nodded smiling.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked. Kai just then noticed that her hair was now shorter, just below her chin

"Yes, it suits you." he smiled. "Makes you look cuter." She returned the smile. She didn't notice but Kai's left hand was twitching

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizore said as she hugged him. He shivered at the contact.

"Hey, get off him!" shouted Kurumu but suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore!" gasped Kai.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard." said Mizore. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" he blinked.

"It's very lively and… I don't want to be alone."

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned. "We welcome anybody!" Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Kai, but she knew what Kai was like so she allowed it. He was just too kind. Kai, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a Popsicle if this went on. Nobody noticed this but Fuson was somehow feeling confused because Kai actually control all his elemental final attacks. 'Could this mean that his powers are affecting his driver and physical abilities...' he thought

**Rider** **corner**

"Argh th agony Inner-Moka please I'm sorry you didn't make an appearance but-ARGH" said the voice of a screaming Le creator to a silver haired vampire

"Huh sorry guys that Le creator and I couldn't give some more action to Inner Moka but were just bit focus on the protagonist...I'm really sorry" AYFXA said bowing. The tv then showed XT in Flame mode. "Anyways this is Flame mode. One of XT most powerful modes for its amazing blazing personality." explained AYFXA.

"Argh ah my back oh..." said Le creator finally free on Inner Moka's clutches who finally noticed the camera. "Flame mode XT lets him fly and use pyrokinesis as well of fire resistance." Le creator continued. Inner Moka then glared at the two authors before the Tv turned to XT in his Burning emperor pose

"Burning emperor the final attack of Flame mode, I was shock at seeing this massive power but you couldn't see it because two worthless authors forgot about me!" she said still glaring at the two

"Because that Inner Moka injured us we couldn't come up with a teasear so sorry guys" Le creator apologized with AYFXA nodding at his apology.

**Well it seems that Kai has gained a new power and some links to his memories his girlfriend perhaps *Spoiler alert* Not gonna tell you who she is unless your my relative or my girlfriend hahahahahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is amazing 1001 views and counting Arigatou everyone. I apologize for my spelling and grammar because English isn't my national language so I hope you can understand. I'm very sorry also sorry if the pages chapter intro are different its just that I kinda lost count anyways "HENSHIN"**

Chapter 8: Vampire Date and a man with a Gaia memory

_**Kai was in a bedroom with Moka they hugged each other then went to the bed they hold hands blushing before they got close to each and then...**_

RING! RING! RING!

Again Kai was dreaming, this time he fell of his bed somehow and hurt his butt "Aw what the hell is wrong with me. Dreaming this... N-never mind." he muttered to himself

As he got up he realised one thing today was Sunday so they were no clubs or classes today he mumbled about something relating in his sleep and then took a bath

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Meanwhile at a certain pink girls dorm room

"AGH-of oh Wh-what was that I was dreaming me hugging Kai almost...almost doing 'THAT'!" Moka said blushing after falling of her bed; apparently she was dreaming the same thing. She blush thinking about him. **"What nonsense were you dreaming about even though he does look- argh never mind but why are you dreaming of that boy?" ** Inner- Moka ask thru the Rosario "I'm sorry but I also don't know.." she answered blushing a little. If you could she in the Rosario you would notice that Inner-Moka was blushing beat red.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai was at the bus stop waiting for his mail to arrive. When the bus appeared the bus driver gave Kai a package with a note patched on it "Strange who could be sending me this package..." he then grabbed the note and reed its contents

**Dear Kai**

**I hear that you have some girl trouble at school lately. So I took the liberty of placing romance and drama books to be sent to you and also some good clothes for a date.**

**Sincerely**

**Tsukasa Kadoya**

He had wide eyes reading the contents his guardian/mentor is giving him love advice. He was a little shock by his action but just shrugged it off.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

He brought the package in his room then opened its wrappers. In there they were lots of love advice books and a black tail coat with its under shirt, shoes, pants and even a hat. He almost fainted anime style because the clothes were not even suitable for just one date how was he going to impress Moka.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...His eyes widened did he just say he wanted to impress Moka. So this is what they call crush... To him he never got a crush to anyone before when he lost his memories but now somehow he has a crush on the two sided vampire girl. He stood up and opened his closet to get something inside it. He then pulled out a box with the XT logo on it, he opened the box in the box was a blue long sleeved collar shirt with black jeans. They was also a black rose,heart chocolates and Two tickets. They was also a note on it to

**To Kai nii-sama**

**Heheheh I knew you were gonna get on a date sooner or later. When Fuson told me of those girls I predicted who it would be let me guess hmmmm its Moka right, Ha I knew it well I did some research and found out vampires love black roses but make sure to give this to her at the right time and don't worry the rose was preserved with magic so its still fresh. The tickets are a place in Futo there is a carnival being held, thankfully with your World traveling abilities you might be able to get thre on the right date and time. Good luck Kai nii-sama ;-)**

**Sincerely**

**Rika Kamisaya your beloved adopted little sister.**

Kai had wide eyes before he sighed. He never did understood Rika she sometimes could predict the future and the teasing girl type. He then head towards his dorm room door and went outside. Unknown to him Fuson dove into the box Tsukasa sent and grabbed all the books in there and started reading them.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Moka was hugging her pillow thinking of what she had just dreamed. Even though she took a bath she was still thinking of the dream that she had about the Rider in black and blue armor. Just then she heard a knock on her door, she opened it an gasp seeing the person of her recent dream standing at her door way. Kai was wearing nothing flash or stylish just a white shirt saying 'Wrong shoes I know' , green shorts and white sandals however he still had his necklace on. On the other hand Moka was just wearing a white morning gown which covered most of her skin except for her shoulders.

"Hey uhhh Moka good morning." he said smiling which made her bluh a bit "err umyou know I um had this err tickets.." Kai continued while making hand expressions

"Tickets for what?" she asked confused

"Well these tickets are for this amusement park at the human world... So I was hoping if you would love to go there with me... Uh just er me and you..." He said nervously

Moka was shocked... Kai was asking her out see nearly fainted due to this sudden action of Kai. She was thinking of accepting the invitation or not, and so she smiled and nodded. This made Kai smile back "G-Great um meet me you in front of the dorms front door at 7:00pm I promise not to be late.. Uh see you.." he said rushly. Then he tried to get out of the doorway quickly. Eventually he did and Moka closed the door smiling an blushing she was shock very shock Kai asked her over Kurumu,Yukari and Mizore. She smiled with joy and collapsed on her bed and screaming on it.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai on the other hand over reacted after he reached the. Boys dormitory he jumped an shouted yes in joy most of the boys thought he had gone nuts but Kai didn't care he was so happy he could jump out a building... well sarcastically not really jump of one. Once he reached his room he glanced at Fuson who was reading the self help books Tsukasa gave, he sighed before going to his fridge and grabbing a bag of cookies which Kurumu made for him and ate them joyfully.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Time skip 6:59 pm

Kai was waiting at the dormitory door waiting for Moka he was keeping a the rose in his pocket. He was currently wearing the clothes Rika sent for him the blue long sleeved collar shirt and black jeans. His necklace was hidden in his shirt although the Cain holding it together could still be seen. As soon as the door opened Kai saw Moka wearing beautiful blood red dress which did not cover most of her cleavage. Because of that Kai nearly got a nose bleed "H-Hey Kai umm do I look fine..." she asked blushing

"You look amazing Moka!" Kai exclaimed with a bright smile and wide eyes

She then blush at the comment then suddenly she walk towards Kai and grabbed his hand. The boy blush at her action but suddenly... She used Kai's hand to take of her Rosario which unsealed Inner-Moka.

"WHAT THE!" both of the teens said in shock. Kai then notice there was a note attached to the Rosario which was in his hand.

**Dear inner me and Kai**

**I'm sorry I did this but I was thinking maybe this would be the perfect opportunity for you to spend time together, other then sparing or fighting each other. I'm really sorry Kai I also wanted to feel how a date felt like I'm really sorry...**

**Outer Moka**

Both the unsealed vampire and unmarked rider had wide eyes. Inner-Moka groaned while Kai just sighed

"This date will have no effect in the future against, us even though I do not want to do this but my outer self wanted me too, I just don't understand why do I have to deal with you. Your still a worthless human to me" she grumbled in annoyance while crossing her arms.

Kai just sighed before muttering "Huh how on earth am I gonna impress the Inner-Moka I even made a plan. Well just go with the flow, I mean its not like bad things would happen when we go there."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

The two teens walked towards Kai's Xtra Machiner which was parked near the boys dormitory.

"Remind me why are we rising your bike..." Inner-Moka asked crossing her arms

"Just get on you will see." Kai said smirking. He threw a helmet to Inner-Moka and wore one himself. He started the engine on got ready to move.

They reached the bus stop and got ready to get out using the tunnel however... Before they could enter a giant transparent mirror appeared.

"What is that?" Inner-Moka asked in a nervous tune.

"Hold on!" he shouted. And without further a do they phased thru the mirror!

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

After the bike traveled thru the mirror they were in a different area there were buildings and a giant looking windmill over the distance. **(A/N I think it was a windmill so if its not I apologize) **Inner-Mokaamazed with the look of the city it was beautiful although it was almost night time.

"Welcome to Futo Moka the place were all is beautiful and peaceful and before you ask this is another world." Kai announce smiling under his helmet

They then arrived at Futo's amusement park. The later then went towards the entrance after giving their tickets. Kai then slipped his hand to Inner-Moka's which made the vampire blush. She glared at him with murderous intent.

"For safety measures since your not familiar with this place. I don't want you to get lost." he answered simply while smiling. Inner-Moka just huff at his answer even though she was still holding his hand. Smiling a little too which Kai did not take notice.

They first rode a rollercoaster which did startled Inner-Moka a little when riding on it. They later rode some kiddie rides which Inner-Moka yawned at but Kai was having fun. Then after they they went to a haunted house which Inner-Moka wanted to go to. She said she wanted to see how humans thinks monsters are like. After they reached the exit of the haunted house Kai's right eye was twitching because Inner-Moka was holding on to him tightly. Kai was carrying her bridal style which made Kai a little disappointed because vampires are suppose to be S-Class yokai but Inner-Moka was holding on to him, just because she show fake monsters who were humans or robots under the masks. It took Inner-Moka 5 seconds to realize what she was doing she flushed then quickly stood back up then glared at Kai

"We shall never...ever talk of this ever again..." she growled at the young rider. Kai just nodded nervously at her words not wanting to make her angry.

They then took a break by drinking some smoothies at a stall nearby. 'Wow this is my first date and it feels so amazing like its the best the day of my entire life hah what could go wrong know' Kai thought to himself

"Hey,babe..." an unfamiliar force said

'Speak of the devil' Kai thought back

Kai glared up and saw a man who had black messy hair wearing a black jacket. Black shirt black pants and black pants neck even the ring on his hand was black. He glaring towards Inner-Moka and him

"Huh what do you want?" Inner-Moka asked glaring at the man.

"Wow wow easy there sexy. Hey babe, why do you hang out with this loser? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Inner-Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

'Is somebody getting the feeling of deja vu here cause I clearly am, this is crazy!' he thought to himself but didn't notice that his markings were appearing

"I'm sorry are you trying to hit on me. Sorry but I'm not in that kind of mood right now." She simply answered crossing her arms

"Heh whatever you will soon be mine anyways." He answered smirking evil and taking out something from his pocket.

**Beast!**

A familiar looking USB sort of device announce. 'A Gaia memory!' Kai screamed in his mind.

He then lunged it into his neck and he was turned into a beastly looking being with fangs claws and fur. He then punched Kai knocking him back in the air, then grabbed Inner-Moka and held her tightly by the neck, a lot of people were running from the area to avoid getting hurt or worst.

Kai then grumbled from were he landed on which was thankfully grass. He stood up then mumbled

"Do I have to do this again... I mean come on I'm on a date, curse you life." he then shouted the familiar words "Driver-on!" He shouted

**Insert card to Henshin**

**Insert card to Henshin**

**Insert card to Henshin**

He then inserted his trusty card into the Xtra driver **Lock!**

In announce Kai then smirked **"HENSHIN" **

**On. Kamen Rider XT**

As it announced cards appeared and merged with Kai turning him to XT.

The dopant then growled. Suddenly masquerade dopants surrounded them. XT flinched

"It never is easy eh oh well." he then pulled out the card with the word A on the front with the normal XT logo on its back and inserted it in the Xtra driver. Which made Inner-Moka a little confuse placing it in his driver instead of the slot

**Lock change!. KAMEN RIDER ACCEL!**

The belt announced and suddenly XT's armor changed, he was in a red armor his belt changed into what seems like a motorcycle steerer his belt was XT logo was on his torso while his face had blue visor which look like a bikes headlights, behind him is some sort of single motorcycle wheel. His armor looked like it was modelled from a motor bike. This was Kamen Rider Accel one of the riders in this world.

**( Play BGM Dangerous by David Guetta)**

Inner-Moka and the dopants gasped seeing XT's new form but the dopants just shrugged it of and attacked the rider.

XT/Accel simply smirk under his helmet and summoned a sword out of nowhere and slashed the dopants like there butter he even pretended to yawn. After almost 5 Masquerade Dopants were down Kai held out a USB device that almost looked similar to what the man had. He then flipped his sword and a compartment opened for the USB to fit in.

**Engine!**

He place it in there and then attack the rest of the Dopants. His blows were a lot stronger and faster than before. After the last masquerade dopants was down he had his eyes on the Beast Dopant.

"You're going down Dopant!" XT/Accel said as he reached for the throttle and turned it.

**Accel Maximum Drive!**

His armor then started heating up before he strike towards the Dopant and Inner-Moka. Thankfully he only hit the Dopants and sent him flying with the USB ejected and destroyed.

**(End song)**

He then turned towards Inner-Moka. "Told you I could turn to other riders just gotta go to there respective worlds." he said smirking under his helmet.

"Hmm interesting but this does not flatter me..."

XT/Accel's armor turned silver before dispersing of his body. In his and was a black rose which Inner-Moka was shocked seeing.

"Well beautiful does this flatter you hmm" he asked grinning and giving the rose to her.

She then smiled when receiving the rose 'Well the boy can be romantic' She smiled thinking to what she was thinking of.

"Well we better of then cause there nobody here and I don't want as to get caught for trespassing..." Kai asked blushing because he could she Inner-Moka's smiling face. The vampire then nodded.

They then reached the bike and Kai started the engine and went of, Inner-Moka felt something very strange that only if a vampiress could feel when they fall in love and she was clearly feeling it now. The smell of Kai's scent made her feel aroused she didn't know Kai was wearing cologne. She then without thinking bit his neck!

*Chu!*

"Ack Moka were riding stop!" Kai shouted with the motorcycle going side ways.

**Rider corner**

"Oh may lock, this is awesome Le creator!" AYFXA praised Le Creator

"Good thing Inner-Moka is not here because she is blushing like crazy right now. Anyways" Le Creator said as Tv shows Kai on the Accel armor.

"XT can turned into most riders like Decade however he can only turn to the rider he want by being in their respective world's" AYFXA announced.

"This Function can be really useful for season 2 I mean really were going to have a season 2 soon ok" Le Creator said smirking

"For now no teaser for you because its still in construction.." Le Creator said crossing his arms.

**That's it guys I bet you know who Kai 'mate of fate' is now eh to bad if you wanted someone else cause you never voted. Oh and if you ask when Rose will appear I'm still thinking of her adding or not cause I have many plans in the future for now Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh hello there its me again I just found out that the beast memory's dopants appearance was different I'm so sorry I didn't remember also special thanks To my Gf for helping me in the last chapter for know lets go "HENSHIN"**

Chapter 9 part 1:True face of the XT Rider

"What! The Student Safety Committee…" Kai responded after hearing what Gin said. "Who are they?"

Gin palmed his face, "You have got to be kidding me, Kai! How come you don't know about them? It's written in the student handbook." Kai shrugged. Said handbook had been lost for quite some time now.

The first term was almost over and it was close to the exams. Today, Gin had called the Newspaper Club for an important meeting concerning the Student Safety Committee (also known as the Student Police for some reason). Yukari explained, "The Student Safety Committee, also known as the Student Police, is the school's rule enforcers."

"That's a watered down version of it." Gin grimaced. "They actually force the rules onto the students with an iron fist. Whoever doesn't follow the rules is dealt with harshly." He sounded serious for once which didn't happen much often.

"So, why are you telling us this now?" asked Kurumu curiously.

"Because the Student Police are the reason why the Newspaper Club didn't have any members until you came along." Gin explained.

"Something happened." Kai realized as he held his cards in hand, looking through them once again like he always does when bored.

"I wrote this article explaining how corrupt the Student Police really is. Let's just say they weren't too pleased and tried to shut this club down." admitted Gin.

"Well, you probably insulted them." said Mizore.

"But it was the truth!" Gin insisted, "But instead of shutting the club down they pulled the club's reputation into the gutter and took away my credibility."

"I don't think you had any to begin with." muttered Kurumu.

"Look, girls, Kai…" sighed Gin "I'm only telling you all this for your own good. The Student Police have been on my case since our first issue of the term and well…they said they are keeping an eye on us."

Kai looked worried. What if Gin was serious about the Student Police? He felt Moka's hand on his and turned to look at her. She appeared troubled, "What do you think Moka?"

"I know I shouldn't take it too seriously, but what if Gin is right about this?" she said.

"Moka, I don't think we have to worry. We haven't broken any rules, well, except for turning into your true forms, which were all due to emergencies." Kai held her hand gently, which made her blush and her blush deepened when he smiled at her. Kai was just so sweet and gentle. Kai's status as a human was pretty much still a secret to the whole school in closing their 'Date'. Only Moka was aware of it. But things were going to change pretty soon.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

A young man with pale skin, dots for eyebrows, long blonde hair and wearing what looked like a military uniform sat behind a desk with papers piled up in front of him. He was currently looking through the student files belonging to the Newspaper Club when one file caught his attention. "Kai Keidou…" he read. He looked through it, finding out that Kai had gone to school in the human world before. Now, it was not uncommon for monsters from the human world come to Yokai Academy but Kuyou would rather hang himself than associate with lowly humans. From what he gathered, Kai was Singer/Musician and also a member of that (hated) Newspaper Club. Kuyou was angered by their defiance but even he couldn't do anything until they broke the rules. Gin had crossed the line with that article of his last year and the Student Police had taken care of his other members. Still, he was going to keep watch on the Newspaper Club.

Now, going back to Kai, Kuyou rubbed his chin. The rumours about the young man were numerous. Some students believe him to be a shape shifter and the evidence supported it. From witness statements he could use the power of a vampire, werewolf, gill-man and Dragon. Now, even Kuyou knew that for someone to have access to powers of some of the most powerful monsters in the supernatural realm was next to impossible. Kuyou even suspected that Kai was human but he dashed that thought away. He wondered why Kai would need a suit of armour if he could just change into his true form. Through the rules state clearly that students and faculty were not allowed to reveal their true forms, none of them actually obeyed it. Under life threatening situations and emergencies were they only allowed to do it and in a school of monsters the need would come most of the time.

What was Kai Keidou? "I'm going to find out what you are…" said Kuyou, smirking "And when I do I'm going to expose you." Kuyou had his suspicions and he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Kai Keidou.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

The next morning, despite Gin's warnings, Kurumu had talked Kai into helping her sell the latest issue of the newspaper. Kai was feeling a little anxious since Moka, Mizore and Yukari hadn't shown up to help them.

"But Kurumu!" spoke Kai. "Gin did say…"

"We're just distributing papers." said Kurumu, using her sexiness to her advantage. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I know but I'm worried about the Student Police."

"Hey, if they give you trouble just change into XT." she smiled. Kai really hoped it didn't come down to that. The power of XT was to be used only for emergencies since Kai monster form was untamed. People just assumed he was a strange shape shifter and didn't even suspect he was human. He'd read the student handbook and found something about humans entering the school. They weren't allowed and what happened to them was, well… it wasn't very pleasant. If he was found out to be human thankfully he wasn't fully human or maybe not human…

He shook his head. He was getting depressed for no reason again. A girl had tapped his shoulder asking for a newspaper and he gave it to her while taking the money. He gave her a smile which made her blush before she skipped away. Like the girls, Kai had gained a quite following. He'd gotten some interesting fan mail the days following the Sing Off which had surprised him. Back in his past girls wouldn't even talk to him except his close female friends. "Does it seem like we aren't getting as many people this time?" Kurumu asked with a slight frown.

"I don't think so." Kai answered. Of course, he was being mobbed by girls left and right who wanted to buy a newspaper from him. They may not even read it, preferring to just hold it knowing that Kai had given it to them. School went on as normal but right after school Gin immediately called the group for an emergency meeting, focused on both Kai and Kurumu.

"I warned you two and you still went to distribute papers?" Gin questioned.

"Hey, we have the freedom to do so! The Student Police can't arrest us for just selling papers!" Kurumu yelled back.

"They can if the content is not to their liking!" Gin shot back. "They'll shut us down for good or worse!"

"Let them!"

"And challenging them is not a good idea!"

The others watched as Gin and Kurumu argued back and forth and Kai slowly began to worry about the Student Police. He didn't want this club to shut down. Even if he would remain friends with the other members without the club it still gave him meaning. He finally felt like he belonged even if he truly didn't. "Just don't go challenging them and…" the door slid open to reveal a panicked Miss Nekonome.

"Miss Nekonome, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

"Something horrible!" the teacher cried.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"A SUPER Newspaper Club!" the Newspaper Club exclaimed at once.

Miss Nekonome nodded, "That's right! I overheard it in the staff room. The Student Safety Committee is going to launch their own newspaper." She cried, "What will we do!"

"Great." muttered Gin. "This is just what we need."

"So what if they have their own newspaper?" Kurumu snorted.

"You don't understand how those guys work. They can MAKE you do anything with threats, their forte." said Gin, exasperated.

"I'm not afraid, are we, Kai?" said Kurumu as she grabbed Taichi's arm to gain his support. "Well?"

"Umm…" stuttered Kai.

"If Kai isn't afraid then neither am I!" proclaimed Yukari.

"Me too!" added Mizore.

"Count me in as well!" Moka said energetically.

'But I haven't said anything yet…though ive never been afraid before we can still do this' thought Kai but he really didn't know what to say as his female friends were excited about this.

Gin sighed and placed his hands on his head, trying to soothe a headache…a big headache.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

The Newspaper Club worked hard on their next issue. They weren't going to lose to this NEW SUPER Newspaper Club that the Student Safety/Police Committee was running. No way! Kurumu was not going to lose and she knew just how! "Tadaa!" Kurumu announced, showing off what they would wear tomorrow. "We'll be wearing these tomorrow when we give out the next issue."

Kai blushed as Gin grinned while taking pictures. Kurumu was wearing a VERY skimpy French maid costume with fishnet stockings. The skirt was short and barely covered her panties, which was the point since she was wearing lace. She smiled adorably as she did a twirl. "What do you think, Kai?" Moka glowered as Mizore and Yukari frowned. Kurumu was just doing this to show off to Kai who was adjusting his colour because of the rising hear.

"You look…very attractive, Kurumu." the apprentice of Decade answered blushing.

"That makes me so happy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and pressing her breasts against his chest, causing him to freeze.

Somehow, Kai was convinced to use the XtraMachinery and wear a leather bodysuit to look like a motorbike racer. It was the following morning and the Newspaper Club was ready to sell their papers. The girls were all in their costumes, waiting for customers… but nobody came.

The reason was actually very simple. The Super Newspaper Club was opposite of them and handing out papers to a very enthusiastic student body. It turned out that all of the members of the Super Newspaper Club were female. Very attractive females. They were also wearing skimping bikinis which was the reason why the males of Yokai Academy were rushing in. Bikinis beat maid outfits all the time. "This sucks!" Kurumu frowned. "What do they have that we don't have?"

"No shame apparently." Yukari huffed.

"We got off lucky in this case." Gin huffed. "They Student Police can get really violent if they want to."

"This is totally unfair!" Kurumu continued to rant. "Who do those punks think they are?"

"Shhh!" Gin hissed angrily, clamping Kurumu's mouth shut. "They have spies everywhere! If they hear then things will get worse. Let's just accept defeat now and they'll back off."

"Hey Gin, how do they keep getting away?" asked Kai "I mean, isn't there a headmaster here?"

"Yeah, but he has to be away a lot" Gin sighed. "That's why the Student Police have so much power. They enforce the rules while he's gone. Even if we tried to expose the corruption, we need proof and the Student Police are real good at hiding their tracks."

"Hmph!" Fuson snorted. "We should have Mizore come here! These punks are just bratty kids compared to real monsters!" the little Eagle driver had been asked by Kai the night before to accompany them as another way to draw attention, he was a very cool looking eagle.

"I said shut it!" Gin cried, getting afraid. "Do you wanna die?"

"I'm not even student here!" Fuson argued.

From her place with the Super Newspaper Club was Keito, Kuyou's second in command. She looked towards Kurumu and smirked. The succubus was an attractive young lady so maybe a change of scenery would be nice for her. Satoshi who was one of Kuyou's trusted troops was eyeing on them whilst holding on to a device which had three circular slots that could fit something inside.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Even after school had ended, Kurumu was in a foul mood. All that work and preparation was wasted and all because of the stupid Student Police. The only thing that would make her feel better would be for Kai to give her a ride home on his bike. She wanted to hold him as they rode down the path to the dorms. It would be so romantic and make her day.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kai smiling at her. The succubus was caught by surprise by her Destined One's sudden appearance but managed to recover. "Kai!" she gasped and hugged him.

"Well, you did seem pretty down." said Kai. "Want me to give you a ride back to the dorms?"

"Sure!" she grinned as she let go. "Lead the way, darling!"

Kai blushed but smiled nonetheless. He wanted to do something nice for her friend. She'd been in a bad mood all day and he remembered how vocal she'd been about riding his bike with him. Maybe that would make her feel better. Kai led her to where his bike was parked and removed the chain holding it in place. He reached into a hidden compartment and pulled out a spare helmet for her. He pulled out the bike as she strapped on the helmet, waiting in anticipation. She watched as Kai got on and rode on behind him, hugging him around the waist and pressing her large breasts against his back. He put on his helmet and then revved up the engine. Kurumu squeaked and jumped a bit. This was really her first time riding on a bike with an attractive young man and she was going to enjoy it. With a roar of the engine, the bike sped towards the path leading to the dorms.

Keito stepped out from behind a tree and smirked. "Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly." she quoted.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Both Kai and Kurumu were driving along silently. Kurumu was enjoying her chance to snuggle up against Kai by herself. Of course she made sure her breasts were pressed up tightly against Kai. Kai himself just decided to pay attention to the road and not the sensations on his back. As he was trying to concentrate, didn't notice the sudden appearance of something before it was too late. "Ahhh!" both teens cried before they collided with a near invisible wall of white strings. The XtraMachiner skidded along a little further, but both Kai and Kurumu were stuck fast to the white substance.

"Ew! What is this?" Kurumu cried in disgust.

"My webs." a female voice answered. "Aren't they nice?"

Kai and Kurumu looked up and saw someone standing on top of a tree branch. She was wearing an outfit which revealed her to be a member of the Student Police. She also had an arrogant smirk on her face. "Who are you?" asked Kai

"My name is Keito." the girl answered. "I am a member of the Student Police here on official business."

"And what business is that?" Kurumu frowned.

"Well, I have determined that you, Kurumu Kurono are one of the driving forces behind the resistance of the Newspaper Club. So, I am here to eliminate you."

KAai's eyes narrowed as his rage quickly reached its breaking point with his markings in place. Nobody threatened his friends and got away with it. He continued to struggle but to no avail. "It's no use." said Keito arrogantly. "My webs are stronger than steel. There's no way you can break them."

"How about cutting through them?" muttered Kai. He shouted out, "FUSON!"

Keito wondered who Kai was calling for when all of a sudden the Newspaper Club's own mascot flew by and cut through the web holding Kai, Kurumu and the XtraMachiner.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Keito as she saw her beautiful web being destroyed. Nothing had ever cut through her webs.

"Kurumu. Run." said Kai.

"No!" she shook her head as she revealed her wings and claws. "We fight together, darling. I'm not a weak little girl."

"Sorry" he apologized. He quickly set everything up and called **"HENSHIN!"** Kamen Rider XT was standing in Kai Keidou's place

Keito jumped down from the branch and flexed her fingers, "Well, if you two are going to show your true forms, I might as well do the same!" Keito reared her head back and then let out a shriek as she herself transformed. XT and Kurumu tensed up, watching a Keito assumed her true form. Her limbs shifted and changed while more erupted from her abdomen, giving her the appearance of a humanoid insect. A large abdomen swelled from her backside while her mouth erupted in slimy mandibles. A wicked grin was still visible on her face despite the alterations to it. "This is my true form!" announced Keito. "I am a spider-woman!"

"And ugly too!" grimaced Kurumu.

"Silence!" roared Keito. "For challenging an officer of the Student Police, I'm going to kill you!"

Keito charged at them and Kurumu and XT dodged out of the way from the charging spider-woman. Turning her head towards the airborne succubus, she turned around and spewed webbing from her abdomen. Kurumu was too late to dodge as the webbing ensnared her.

"Kurumu!" shouted XT. He was about to help her but Keito spat venom at his feet.

"You have bigger things to worry about!" Keito laughed as she continued to fire venom at XT who had to back away and dodge to avoid them. He then hid behind a tree to avoid from another attack like that. Keito was slowly approaching and with Kurumu incapacitated like that she was in danger.

"Looks like I have to end this all out." XT smirked, placing Fuson on his Driver **Fuson Driver on! **he then inserted two cards

**STORM/FLAME MODE FUSE...**there was a flash of light that caused both girls to cover their eyes. The flash died down and Kurumu and Keito gawked at this new XT's armor. Of course, the sheer power that was coming off of him made it even more obvious. Keito for the first time felt something akin to fear from someone else besides her boss. XT's new armour shinned in the light.

XT's armour was now looked like Storm mode and Flame MODE combined except the Dragon and wolf shoulder pads were now a wolf surrounded by dragon. His Claws were on his left while his dragon sword on his right. His trusters and wings were there in their respective colors. Instead of the wolf's head combining with XT's head it was the dragons head. The FusonDriver then called **FUSION** **RIDE:** **XT** **THUNDER** **FLAME** **WERGON** **MODE!**

"Kai?" Kurumu asked, almost disbelievingly. She had never seen her Destined One access this level of power. XT nodded before he turned his attention to the spider-woman in front of him. It was time to put this so-called officer in her place.

"Change all you want!" Keito snapped through her mandibles. "It still won't save you!"

XT wordlessly walked towards Keito. She stepped back before firing her venom at Decade. The venom just splashed off his armour like water from an umbrella. Seeing as that didn't work, Keito charged at XT and struck out at blocked with his right arm along with a swipe from Keito's left hand and pushed her away with his left arm. Blocking another attack he slammed the palm of his left hand into Keito's face making her stumble back.

To the surprise of Kurumu and Keito, XT raised his right hand and a section of the dragon head armour rose revealing a missile port just below the sword that extended from his forearm. A missile madebout of lightning an flame was shot from it which exploded in front of Keito sending her stumbling back. From the other arm a ball blazing lighting was fromed. His trustees then turned into giant cannons also his tail acted as a machine gun. His chest are made a ball of energy with lightning and flame. XT then leaned forwards and he raced through the air like he was roller-skating, letting lose his gun the entire time. He attacked Keito from all sides, gliding around her and shooting at her with energy bullets and screamed. Keito screamed in pain and rage from the shots. A final blast sent Keito flying allowing XT to get into position.

He put all his waist on his left leg before the thrusters increased and sent him rocketing in the air, almost instantly allowing him to pass the Keito "As a dear friend of mine would say…" he then did a front flip as the jets cut and he started decending. The cannons on his shoulders adjusted and fired, increasing his speed. Just before he collided with the spider-woman he yelled "… Know your place!" He slammed into Keito who began screaming in pain as she was sent flying through the air. She crashed through several trees before meeting up with several tombstones. She finally came to a stop against a large tombstone. She was a complete mess with several of her insect legs being broken and deep lacerations in her chest. Blood was trickling from her mouth and her eyes were blank.

XT slowly stood up from his crouch after his attack. XT breathed in deeply before his armor started to glow. The armour quickly vanished in a haze of light with Fuson standing by his side. Kai himself dropped to his knees panting.

"Kai!" Kurumu cried as she dashed to her Destined One. She'd managed to cut through the webbing holding her with her claws.

"I'm fine." Kai mumbled. "Just… tired. Don't use… that form. Dangerous…"

"Oh come on that was epic!" Fuson exclaimed happily

"It's okay Kai," Kurumu spoke softly as she helped Kai up by his shoulder. "Just rest. I'll get you to the infirmary."

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kuyou arrived at the place where Keito had been defeated. As soon as she was found by the rest of the student police she was immediately taken to their special infirmary. Obviously, she'd been defeated and when asked she managed to utter the word, "Kure…nai…" before once again falling unconscious.

Kuyou examined the area. Aside from the damage caused by the fight nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then he saw a patch of red blood. He went over and kneeled down. He took a whiff of the spot with his nose and then his eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "So, I was right." It was a shame that Keito had been defeated by a human freak. It was embarrassing. Kuyou would need to punish her for her failure once she recovered. Mercy was for the weak and Kuyou was anything but weak. Soon, all of Yokai Academy would know of Kai Keidous's secret and Kuyou would be able to get rid of some unwanted trash for good.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"You morons!" Gin bellowed at his club. "I told you not to mess with the Student Police and what do you do? You go and put one in the hospital?"

"But… she started it," Kai tried to defend.

"They won't care!" Gin growled. "The point is they now have an excuse to go after us! They're going to tear us apart! How am I going to protect Moka like this?" without him knowing Kai growled a little holding on his urge to kill Gin

"Uh…" Moka blinked. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point!" Gin growled. Looking to Kai, he grabbed the boy's wrist and began to drag him to the door. "We're going right to their headquarters and straightening this mess out. Maybe some grovelling would work."

"It's too late for that." a new voice growled. Gin and Kai looked up at the door to see several students in blue uniforms at the door. At the front was a young man with long blonde hair. He had an aura of power radiating around him. He also had this dark arrogant look in his eyes that was shared by the other officers with him. "Kai Keidou!" the blonde spoke. "You are hereby under arrest by the Student Safety Committee."

"Huh?" Kai gaped.

"What charges, Kuyou?" asked Gin. This way he'd know what to grovel for.

"Assaulting an officer." the blonde, Kuyou, grinned. "And suspicion of human tendencies."

"What?" Gin gaped before he turned to stare at Kai. "That's impossible!"

"We have strong suspicions so there will be a thorough interrogation." Kuyou snickered. "We will discover the truth then." Moka and Kai were frozen in shock. How could they have found out? All eyes were now on Taichi. The young man in question was speechless. If only his true for could be used to prove his innocence however they did not know that power will soon be unleashed.

**Duh duh no rider corner today because this is part one it will be revealed in part two and if your asking what was the device Satoshi was holdings AYFXA or guest for now **

**Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY FINALLY I FINALLY FINISHED IT WOHOOOOOOO Oh yeah I think this is going to be the last fan fic I upload no no no what I meant was next month I might not be able to make any fic so just stay calm I will be back**

Chapter 9 part 2: True face of the XT Driver

Kai sat in a chair in a dark room with only a light bulb illuminating the area around him. Several members of the Student Police were surrouding him. They all had those arrogant smirks on their faces that made the apprentice of Decade growl from within. As it was, Kai was trying to keep himself from getting killed. He didn't want to have to fight his way out since he hated fighting for bad reasons really bad reasons.

"I will ask you again Keidou." Kuyou growled. "Are you or are you not human or part human in any way."

"No!" Kai answered. "I'm not human! I wouldn't survive here if I was! Hundreds of students have seen me change!"

"Into a suit of armour." Kuyou answered. "While that is definitely non-human magic, I am still not convinced that you are not human. I demand proof." Kai hung his head. This had been going on for what felt like hours. The Student Police had dragged him into the interrogation room and threw him into the chair. Along the way, he had seen dozens of students locked up. A lot of them seemed to be in there just because they had criticized the methods of the Student Police. It only served to make Kai see just how corrupt the Student Police really were.

"I'm not human!" Kai growled

"Tch fine, I think we have better way of getting answers." said Kuyou as he snapped his fingers. Keidou looked up from where he sat and his eyes widened when he his friends being brought in with their hands tied behind them.

"Kai!" shouted Moka.

"Let them go!" Kai demanded, "They have nothing to do with this!"

Kuyou smirk. "We shall see after we question them."

Kai wanted so much to wipe that smirk off Kuyou's face but he managed to calm himself down even with his markings appearing. Kuyou was half hoping that Kai would change into his 'true' form but maybe the young Rider already realized his place.

(After the interrogation)

Kai watched, relieved, as the girls were brought out from the interrogation room. Good, as long as they were ignorant they were safe. Hopefully, Moka lied to not only protect him but herself as well. Kuyou frowned when he received a report from one his subordinates and frowned. He turned to look at Kai and then an idea popped into his head. Kai cared for these girls so it would be a good thing to use against him. "Since they aren't cooperating, I say we punish them all!" announced Kuyou.

"NO!" shouted Kai as he struggled against the officers holding him down. "They've got nothing to do with this! It's me you want! Then it's true! I AM HUMAN!"

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all gasped in shock. All this time…Kai had kept this a secret from them. They turned to look at Moka who wasn't surprised at all by the confession. "Moka… did you know…?" asked Yukari carefully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" grinned Kuyou. "Let those girls go. We've got what we came for."

"Wait!" shouted Moka. "Take me too!"

"Moka! No!" Kai protested but he got smacked in the face.

"Shut up, freak!" the student police officer snapped.

"Why?" smirked Kuyou "Get rid of them." The girls where then forcefully dragged out of the room

"KAI!" Moka yelled, fighting against her captors

"Moka…" Kai spoke as Moka was taken away. Kai was then dragged along by his feet as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore watched helplessly as their beloved was taken away.

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were all in a miserable state of disbelief after they were released by the Student Police. Moka and Kai had been keeping secrets from them this whole time. "So… Kai… is human?" said Yukari slowly.

"It seems so." nodded Mizore.

"It's no wonder he has that smell…" finished Kurumu. She'd always thought that Kai's human smell was because he could disguise himself so well as a human.

They returned to the club room to see Gin, looking out the window. "Hey, I heard about what happened to Kai. I'm sorry."

Kurumu shook angrily, "That idiot… he sacrificed himself for us! And now Moka's gone!"

"What?" blinked Gin

"Moka ran away after what happened to Kai!" cried Yukari.

"We tried to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't listen." said Mizore. This was bad. Should he tell them? Sooner or later they would find out anyway.

"What will they do to Kai?" asked Yukari fearfully. Gin bit his lip. "Gin!"

"The Student Police are allowed to punish students anyway they like." sighed Gin. "I also heard that…"

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"They are going to burn Kai at the stake. In one hour." The girls were shocked to silence by this.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai was placed in a cell awaiting his punishment. He'd heard the guards laughing and talking about a bonfire. He knew what it meant. And now the girls would be hurt. If only he hadn't shown up in Yokai Academy then maybe none of this would happen. His friends would be happy and safe and he… even if he was alone it would at least mean people would be safe. Besides; he has the other Riders.

He'd sacrificed himself to save the girls from punishment but Moka was sitting below the window of his cell. She ran to behind the cells and looked for him. She didn't want him to be alone. A wall separated the two. He hoped he could comfort her right now. Kai sighed before he said "Take this." and threw his XT necklace out from the bars of the window

"W… What is this?" he heard her tear-stained voice ask

"A Little something to remember me by." Was his simple reply. The door to his cell opened and a pair of guards came in to take him to where he would be punished. Kai resisted for a bit but it was futile.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kuyou watched the proceedings from a rooftop of the school. He liked to watch things from such an angle because it reminded him just how far above he was compared to the other students here. Besides, watching the freak get what he deserved after the trouble he caused was an extra gift.

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see who had come. His eyes narrowed as he spied the members of the Newspaper Club. All of them were in their true forms, save for Gin, who was only capable of a portion of his power at the moment.

"Come here to beg for your friend's life?" Kuyou smirked. "Nothing will stop it, you know."

"Then we'll make you stop them!" Kurumu hissed.

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded with her raised wand.

"Hm." Kuyou snickered. "Well, I could use some added entertainment." Fire began to circle Kuyou's feet as he turned to face the group in front of them. He decided to show these fools exactly why he was the leader of the Student Police!

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Moka sat down, crying, curled up in a fatal position. Her best, and first, friend was going to die. And it was her fault. If she had just not hit him. If she'd never became his friend. If she didn't go after him. He would have left then. He would be safe. Sure she would be lonely, she would be alone, but Kai would be safe. _**"Will you just stop crying?"**_ a familiar voice said, the Rosario around her neck glowing

"Inner me?" Moka asked

_**"Look**_ _**at**_ _**the**_ _**necklace."**_ Inner-Moka said _**"Our mate gave it to us after all."**_**(Wait what you like him?** Gets kicking the owwwww**)**

"O… Okay." Moka muttered a she nervously looked at the Necklace and gasped. She found there was a little button on it then she pressed it. Later a hologram of Said buy appeared in his Hooded clothes **"If your hearing this Moka,Kurumu,Yukari or Mizore I might be dead or about to but however I only want you to never give up, I may have given you all my strength my love my kindness but I will always treasure the moment with you all and also take Fuson to were I am I'm sure he would be 'happy' to see me before I was buried or killed and also Goodbye.. " **and with that the message disappeared**.** She looked at the necklace again and smiled

_**"Ready to go and help him?"**_ Inner-Moka said, the smirk visible in her voice

"Yes." Moka nodded, a small tear falling from her eye before her green eyes hardened _**"Let's go." **_She then got up and took off running

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Kai grunted as he tried to escape his bonds. Being hung from a pole with a pile of wood underneath him painted a rather accurate portrait about what the Student Police were aiming to do. Looking out, the entire student body was in attendance. A lot of them were looking in confusion, unsure about Kuyou's revelation of his human blood or his monsters which Kuyou hasn't figured out unfortunately. Others were apparently all for the bonfire.

"For the crime of possessing of being a human, Kai Keidou is hereby sentenced to death by fire!" the member of the student police called out. "For bringing such tainted blood here, it is more than he deserves." Kai ignored the barb, focusing on trying to escape. As he struggled, members of the student police started coming in closer with torches, ready to light their bonfire. There was no way he was going to let himself be killed by a bunch of bigots! But he then gave up 'Hmm at least I get to die a human then a monster sorry everyone Fuson,Tsukasa and Moka ill see you soon' he thought having a small smile.

As the student police members came closer, their plans were suddenly halted when a voice yelled "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" The students began forming a path straight to the source, not wanting to be in the way of what made the noise. As the students parted to see what was coming, their eyes began to widen and their mouths dropped. What they were looking at was something that they would never have expected to see. Standing at the back of the grouped students, Satoshi Hiro. By his feet were unconscious and badly beaten members of the student police. The students where all shocked to see so many members of the student police lying defeated, and the boy had no injuries whatsoever, he also had a belt that had the buckle from before but with 3 coloured medals in it which were red, yellow and green. This made Kai gasped then grinned. "Well that was easy hmmph." Satoshi said in a very cool impersonation.

"Satoshi! I swear, if you don't stop acting cool and all ill tell the other Riders who you really are!" Kai yelled; his anger and exclamation shocking everyone present. What happened next was even stranger.

"Oh come on don't." Satoshi, stuttered before he fell to his knees. The boy was shacking, his shinning black eyes and seemed to be glowing, where filled with fear so great it looked as if he had just saw an entire army slaughtered by a single man,

"Wouldn't I OOO?" Kai asked. Which made some of the students confused.

"Fine XT." Satoshi said as he suddenly called "Fuson!" Fuson suddenly appeared and ripped the ropes surrounding Kai to ribbons

"At your service XT.." Fuson smiled teasingly and bowing while still in flight

"Thanks buddy." Kai smirked

Satoshi then said to Kai, "Your friends are fighting for your sake. Go now. I'll hold these bastards off."

"Thank you Satoshi, I owe you one!"

Kai then ran for the school building as Satoshi laughed and yelled back "More than one bro!" before he went after the student police members who were trying to get to Kai.

Satoshi smirked. He tilted the belt side ways and then he grabbed a circular scanner like object The boy then called **"HENSHIN!"** before Scanning his belt and placing the scanner on his chest.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA**

He was surrounded by floating colourful holographic medals it then it stopped at three Coloured medals in front of him Red=TAKA. Yellow=TORA. Green=BATTA. It then merged into one medal before colliding with Satoshi's Chest. It then revealed he want in some sort of armor his helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal. He also had large eyeholes which was green in colour. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armour had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down my arms and into the yellow gauntlets he wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly his legs were minimally covered with segmented green armour not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest he bore.

(Tatoba Regret nothing BGM)

"W… What are you?" a member of the Student Police stuttered as he backed away

"I'm The Multi-King Kamen Rider OOO." The Rider said with a smirk as he pulled out the Medal scanner and scan his belt once more.

**Scanning** **Charge! **

The driver yelled as threed rings flowed in the air with the color red,yellow and green

"You count the medals one to and three. Coming up OOO" OOO smirked before he jumped into the air…

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

Moka was running towards the burning, worried for Kai's life. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly, she heard a shout and turned a corner to see a member of the student police get knocked out. She recognized the person immediately. "Kai!" she gasped, happy to see him alive. Kai turned around only for the vampire jumped into his arms, hugging him. "Kai…"

"Moka." he smiled, relieved to see that his friend or possibly girlfriend was okay. He returned the hug and then his tone became serious, "Moka, we need to go and help the others." Moka knew what he meant. Their friends were challenging Kuyou.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"Damn it!" Kurumu cursed, trying to stand. Mizore was also having trouble. Her powers were ineffective against Kuyou who could conjure fire.

"Give it up." sneered Kuyou. "That freak is as good as dead. Save yourself the trouble and give up. We may become lenient with you."

"No way." snarled Gin. "We won't let you get away with this."

Kuyou spat, "Like you can stop me."

"Why do you hate Kai so much?" asked Yukari. "He never did anything to you."

"Why?" Kuyou asked rhetorically. "Why? He exists, that's enough reason for me to kill him. He's a filthy piece human trash that shouldn't be allowed to live much less set foot in this school." Kuyou was insane.

"Bastard…you hate him because of that?" growled Kurumu cursed she wanted to get up and shred him for hurting her beloved Kai but she was into much pain to move right.

"Humans and monsters are never meant to be friends!" began Kuyou with his speech. "Humans and monsters will always be natural enemies! That's how it is. The thought of monsters like us, superior to them, befriending the inferior human; the idea is just laughable." He laughed.

"So… Kai's existence." began Kurumu. "So that's it. You hate him because he violates your beliefs."

"You're insane!" shouted Mizore.

"And you're all dead!" shouted Kuyou, preparing another fireball.

"STOP!" Kuyou heard and snarled. That filth was still alive. Moka gasped as Kai was horrified as he saw all his friends lying on the ground and wounded from Kuyou's attack.

"Let's go!" shouted Kai as he summoned the Xtra Driver to his waist. Kuyou tried to blast him but missed. He then inserted the card and yelled **"HENSHIN!"** As soon as his transformation ended he then leapt up and attacked Kuyou. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared XT.

Kuyou was sent staggering by a punch to the face and XT followed up with a forward jab into Kuyou's gut. Anger took over and he Summoned Fuson and attached him to his belt and inserted Four cards **FINAL** **ATTACK RIDER: XT! FINAL ATTACK RIDER: HURRICANE EAGLE BURST! FINAL ATTACK RIDER: ICY STORM! FINAL ATTACK RIDER: CLOUDY IMPACT! FINAL ATTACK RIDER: BURNING EMPEROR! FUSION ATTACK RIDER: XT STRAY BODY STRIKE**

XT leapt up, launching at Kuyou with with his kick but his blades were now bigger coated in elements of fire,Ice,lightning and wind. Kuyou was sent flying by the violent hit and into the roof of another section of the building. Satisfied, XT turned back to check up on his friends his armor dissapered and Fuson was lying on the ground panting, unaware that it was not over yet.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

On the ground were all the Student ppolice troops in his Tatoba form, OOO had a sword rested on his shoulder. He smirked and looked at the rooftop"Hmm something bad is going to happen I guarantee it wait... Kai oh No!" he then quickly change his medals to to two red one's by replacing Tora and batta. He then scanned them.

**Taka!**

**Kujaku!**

**Condor!**

**Ta~Ja~Dor!**

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

"Kai, you won!" exclaimed Moka as she embraced the boy. He was about to return the hug but felt something was amiss. Suddenly, Kai's danger senses alerted him and he pushed Moka to the side roughly right before a fireball exploded against his chest. The girls all gasped in shock and horror.

Kuyou had revealed his true form, a four tailed Kitsune with flames at the tip of each of his tails. "This is my true form, filth!" snarled Kuyou. "I am a Kitsune! Your better!"

"You're just an overgrown dog!" taunted Kai clutching his chest with his marking and fangs appearing.

Right before their eyes, Kuyou changed his shape once more into a humanoid form but he was naked with flames covering his private parts. His skin was white and he had fox ears in place of his normal ones. Four flaming tails waved behind him. He then rushed at Kai and grabbed the startled unarmed rider by the throat and lifted him up. "YOU FREAK!" roared Kuyou. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kuyou tightened his grip.

Kai was losing air and Moka could only watch helplessly, "Kai!"

Kuyou tossed Kai away and turned his attention towards Moka, "But first, to kill your vampire whore!"

"NOOOO!" shouted Kai but a ring of fire surrounded him. However what he did next brought everyone in shock. Kai ran threw the flames with his skin burning but they were some changes in his eyes they were lifeless he headed towards Kuyou but the Kitsune threw a giant Fireball at him. The girls and Gin gasped.

"KAI!" they shouted in unity. Kuyou smirked however his smirked was turned into a gasped when a ball of a dark energy surrounded where Kai was at. By that time Fuson was already aware, he shouted in horror "YOU IDIOT YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!" he cried before flying hurriedly behind Moka.

Everyone gasped -minus Fuson who was shuddering- in Kai's place was a buff demonic being coated in black scales and was wearing chains on his legs and wrist, it had a Demonic like face that included horns and fangs and like Kai earlier it has lifeless crimson eyes. Behind him were demonic bat wings,it also had nails that were really sharp it also has long silver hair running down his head to his hip, on his shoulders were bat like wing structures. It roared before speaking in a Demonic devilish voice

(Play BGM Monster-Skillet)

**"YoU wIlL sUfFeR kUyOu FoR hUrTiNg HeR!" **it said an charged at Kuyou. The others were shock and dumbfounded if Kai was human why did he turn into a monster. If Kai was a monster why did he not change to prove it to Kuyou. The girls of Kai's class eyes widened.

"That form it look a lot like a..." Kurumu muttered.

"A Desoules..." Moka continued no wonder he was shuddering in class and lied he was human he was one of the feared monster ever _**"So all this time he was actually lying and I mocked him a worthless human I could not believe it..."**_ Inner-Moka thought in the Rosario. Fuson sighed before turning his attention to red armored warrior who just landed on the roof.

"Were to late..." OOO said frowning inside his mask the friends turned there attention to OOO but then Fuson spoke.

"Don't worry his a friend however Kuyou really did want a death wish..." he answered before sighing.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked curious.

"I know you guys know Kai is a what do you call It again ah a Desoules. In this form Kai is in berserk mode which means..." he answered

"Which means?" Yukari asked.

"His no longer there just a lifeless soulless killing monster..." he said in a sad tune.

Everyone gasped Kai lied that he was human because he couldn't control his monster form so he had to lie because he was afraid that they would leave him not that they will but Kai being a Desoules never came into their minds.

OOO then tilted his driver and reverted back to Satoshi which brought small gasp to the others.

"Ok I guess no point hiding my secret then *sigh* My real name is Satoshi Hino not Hiro I was sent here by my father and Decade-sensei to keep Kai in check so he dose not go crazy" he spoke.

"However were to late now we must only hope Kai can get a hold of himself but please don't try to play hero I'm warning you..." he said stoic

D-Kai then punched Kuyou in the gut followed by a jab. The Kitsune grit his teeth he staggered back before throwing a ball of flames at him which was easily blocked with D-Kai hand. This brought small gasped to the monsters, without seeing a flame ball similar to Kuyou was created in D-Kai's left hand but more darker and powerful, he threw it a Kuyou normally it won't take effect since his a Kitsune but somehow he was thrown a few feet front were he was at.

"What?! Impossible how can a mere human use my own flames against me this this can not be!" Kuyou growled.

D-Kai looked like he had enough he swung his arms and black chains of ice bind Kuyou, The yokai's were shocked how did Kai do that?

"Wait those look like my..my ICE!" Mizore exclaimed in shock.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Gin had wide eyes Satoshi then spoke "Its this forms ability CopyPaste it lets him copy anything he sees or absorbs it to make it his own power by my count this is the 10 he has used this ability..." without knowing some of them have sweetdrops because its really ironic that he was in 10th place and now this is his tenth time changing forms.

**"My NaMe Is BeVoNoC aNd I aM nOT a MeRe HuMaN sTuPiD kItSuNe!" **D-Kai roared before making a ball of fire coated with ice and black energy.

Everyone gasped feeling the raw power from it felt like an SSS-Class monsters aura. Just when Gin wanted to stop him from doing the crazy Satoshi Henshin to TaToBa and held out his hand. "Told you no plying hero if you want to die and make Kai suffer more go ahead be my guest..." OOO said coldly.

Just when D-Kai or rather Bevonoc was going to throw the ball at Kuy, u Moka ran forward crying with tears "Kai stop it this isn't you. You're not a heartless beast your Kai.

The boy turned Desoules turned to her... Well not before throwing the ball at Kuyou... Fortunately it only hit the wall next to him but this cause the Kitsune to faint from the sudden shock. **"M..o..K..a..." **he answered gently.

"Yes Kai its me please you said that you cherished the moments we had in that video please Kai... Please..." she answered crying.

Bevonoc slowly walk towards her holding out his hand, cracks formed on his chains it broke then Bevonoc slowly reverted his held out hand and face to Kai's. He was right in front of her. Her emerald eyes staring at his still soulless crimson eyes which slowly reverted to normal. He touched her face lean his head at he ear and said "Moka I'm sorry and... I Love you...". Moka had wide eyes but it went wider when Kai kissed her in the lips so suddenly. The girls who were watching except Yukari who cheered where blushing and having angered expressions.

Kai then pushed her then fainted backwords and immediately turned to his human form not before he got another vision of his memory.

_**Kai was on the table his father beside him holding a syringe fiddling around with it.**_

_**"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND DAD WHY WHY IS THIS NEEDED!" he shouted at his father.**_

_**"I'm sorry son but you will understand soon when the seal is broken... However you will lost your power and unable to stay in control of your other form and please son forgive me..." with that his father stabed the syringe at his chest.**_

And after remembering that memory shards of memories began forming slowly in his mind. Kai smiled before closing his eyes clutching to his chest which was still burnt when Kuyou threw it at him.

**RIDER CORNER**

"Well that raps things up.." said Le Creator clapping his hands.

"Whoh that's really umm astounding Le Creator!" AYFXA said amazed

"Anyhow (Tv shows Storm mode and Flame mode fusion) this is one of right now Kai powerful fusion form. It grants XT heavy machinery and powerful lightning and Flame blasts at his opponents. Now moving on (Tv shifts to Desoules Kai) this is Kai's Desoules form. They are not that very similar to fangire because of a few things firstly a Desoules is a combination of two beings in Kai's case its a combination of a Bat and a Demon yahh you heard me a Demon. They also have the ability to absorb the Soul of any being an take its form, luckily a Desoules needs 24 hours to completely absorb it so by killing a Desoules the the souls of whom it stole from will return back to its host and the host will be back to normal." Le Creator said smiling.

"Hey umm Le Creator I know that you can't write any next month but why did it take you so long to make this chapter?" AYFXA asked confused.

"Oh that's easy.."

"What is it?"

"I'm Lazy..." Le Creator answered simply. AYFXA fell anime style.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! AND YOUR GRAMMAR IS GOOD BUT YOUR LAZY AND I'M NOT BECAUSE I UPDATE DAILY ahbb good thing Inner-Moka is absent or you will be dead..." AYFXA shouted/muttered

"Yeah I know any way Sayonara everybody!" Le Creator waved happily.

**Hello every one its good that I finally upload it but don't worry this is not the end for they will be a season 2 which I need you help with and don't worry anyomous reviews are on so in the next season things are gonna be really epic.**

**More romance/riders/fight/allies/enemies/fun/adventure/powers and many more! So see you on June!**

**Ciao**


End file.
